ReEducation Through Labor
by XxeNVyxX42
Summary: Sequel to Chain Me Free. New Town, new love, new blood. Can the newest Cullens keep up?
1. Soundproof

**(Twilight theme by Stephanie Meyer)**

Sequel to Chain Me Free. New Town, New Love, New Blood. Can the newest Cullens keep up?

It has been quite a while since I finished Chain me Free, but with the help of my trusty new Beta Nici91 The Cullens are back with their newest additions. This is chapter one of Re-Education and the story picks up with the Cullens as they return from Edward and Bella's wedding. The newlyweds are still on their honeymoon and this story will mainly be following the newest Cullens. I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think by clicking the green button below. :D

* * *

**TPOV**

To say that I am a confident person is a gross understatement, but suddenly being on my own for the first time since my… transformation? It just made me feel insecure, well, maybe naked was a better description. It was natural to feel awkward in a room with strangers, but these people are my family now. Jasper stepped closer to me and I felt a calming wave wash over me.

"I am just fine, Jasper. I appreciate the vibes though." I said trying to convince myself more than everyone else. I slapped him on the back before remembering how much stronger I was and he fell forward. "Sorry, I forgot." I offered my hand to him, but he was already up and had his narrowed eyes on me as Emmett's baritone laughter filled the room.

I needed to get a grip and just find some common ground with my new family. I was not used to having people to come home to, it was a very foreign concept.

***

I was pretty much on my own since I was 9. My mom was great on paper, but in action she was flaky at best, compared to my dad though, she was parent of the year material. He took off as soon as the pregnancy test turned blue. My mom spent the first 8 years of my life teaching me that I should not trust others to get what I needed. I am not sure what changed in her, but year 9 she just stopped caring. It took a few years before she got to the point where she was completely absent. Thank God her parents were loaded and it afforded us a comfortable lifestyle after they passed. I am not sure what I would have done if we didn't have that. She started coming home 'sick' and passing out on the bathroom floor. After a week of nothing, but school cafeteria food I decided to use the knowledge she painstakingly drilled into me at a young age. I did the laundry, paid bills and lied to get what I wanted.

When she wasn't passed out drunk she was beating the holy hell out of me. Why? Well apparently when she found herself at the bottom of a bottle it was not because she had finished the booze herself, it was because it had been stolen, by me. This started to be the case at age 10, she would get up in a drunken rage and I would hide outside my bedroom window until she passed out or left. That is how I met Bella Swan.

"Tristan, where the hell are you? You little shit. I know you took it." Mom said as she slurred her way up the stairs and I knew if I stayed around it would end up in more bruises and suspicion at school. I opened my window as quietly as possible and jumped onto an old trampoline in our backyard. My room was on the second floor and the fall always made the rusty trampoline springs make a very distinct screeching sound. Luckily for me, I would always have music or something on in my room to drown out the sound. The light in my bedroom flicked on and I could see her tearing through my things looking for Jack, Johnny, or maybe Jose. I hid in the bushes underneath my window until the thrashing stopped. I heard the banging of pots and pans in the kitchen as she threw the contents of our cupboards all over the kitchen floor. I went to the kitchen window to watch and make sure she would not hurt herself.

"Aren't you tired?" A small voice asked from behind me. I spun around not ready for the company.

"Who are you?"

"Bella, your neighbor…" She looked at me as if I were crazy. She pointed to the house behind her and I remembered seeing a moving truck, a week ago, I think. She looked like any typical 8 year old girl. She brushed her tangled brown hair out of her drowsy face and her big brown eyes looked up at me, nearly breaking my heart for some reason.

"You should get inside, before your dad gets worried." I advised her and shoved her towards her door. Most little girls would cry or something, but not Bella Swan. She shrugged out of my forceful push and walked towards my house, walking on tip toes to peer in the window to see what I was staring at.

"I don't live with my dad and my mom is at work. You want to come in? It is really late." She looked into my kitchen window and I realized that my mom had fallen asleep on the floor. I would need to clean up around her before school.

"No, I have chores to do. You should get home."

"Do you need help? I am very quiet." She said scrunching up; like the smaller she appeared the quieter she would be. It made me smile, but I didn't want her to come inside my house with me. It could be dangerous if my mother woke up.

"No thanks Bella. Are you going to school tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Well, I will see you at recess."

That worked. She smiled and ran back inside her house, less than two seconds later I heard her come scrambling out again. "What is your name?" Her head was tilted to the side and her expression was completely confused. "Tristan."

"Good night Tristan, I'll see you at recess tomorrow."

"Good night Bella."

She was an adorable kid, and I found myself sneaking to the younger kids' playground at recess just to see her. I soon learned she was quite clumsy. The first day I visited her she ran up to me and scraped her knees pretty badly. She had odd bruises up and down her arms from random corners she would bump into. Despite her excitement when she saw me, I could tell the clumsiness really affected how she was around other kids.

***

"Earth to Tristan." A white hand darted out to wave itself in front of me.

"Sorry, what?" I said coming back from an intense flashback.

"Where did you just go? Your eyes are all glazed over." Emmett said messing up my hair.

"Everything is so intense in these new eyes, I just forget sometimes." I said rubbing my eyes.

"You know that memory is one of the perks we get right?" He rolled his eyes and went to move his boxes into his new room.

I chose the room furthest from the room that Alice was setting up for the newlyweds. I had been next to Emmett and Rosalie's room in the old house. This new hearing was way too powerful and the thought of Bella 'getting it on' in the next room would probably drive me crazy. Part of me had to laugh at that thought; usually she was the one complaining about my late night escapades. That memory reminded me that I would be the only one in this house abstaining, is it abstaining when you are doing so against your will? I probably couldn't even go number 3 in this house without someone knowing… (Yeah I said number 3, figure it out.) Now I remembered why I didn't have roommates once I moved to college. I have at least a month before Bella and Edward come back from Isle Esme, I need to use that time to get to know these people. I still had the urge to bolt and get on my new feet by myself, but I know that Bella loves these people and I need to fit in or this will unravel quickly. I was obsessing about the problems I would have living in this house and I needed a more positive outlook if I was going to survive.

"Alice?" I called and quick as a flash she was at my door.

"Yes Tristan I would be more than happy to go shopping with you."

"That is still hard to get used to."

"You will learn to love it." She beamed and pulled me towards the garage. "I have purchased a whole new wardrobe for Bella and for you as well."

"Why?"

"Well, yes you were able to dress yourself better than the newest Mrs. Cullen, but jeans and t-shirts were dominating your closet. Trust me; I will make you look good." She added like 5 O's to _good_, which put me at ease around her.

"Honey, I make me look good. Clothes are just the wrapping." I answered back with my most cocky tone.

"Oh my, I should return those hats I bought you. They will never fit around your ego inflated head."

We spent the afternoon shopping for music, and soundproofing supplies. It was amazing how much this woman could spend. Anytime I picked something up she would grab it from me and pick up its more expensive counterpart. When it came time to pay she sent me out of the store to prevent the first vampire heart attack. I sensed it was the same thing she would do with Bella.

Bella and I were the only two who grew up doing the books in our house and living on tight budgets. The way the Cullens', spent money made us uneasy. All of our savings had been absorbed into the monster that was Cullen Inc. It was odd having so much extra money at my disposal, but I was not about to start buying crazy toys like the rest of them did just yet. Well, I did buy a car, but in my defense they had killed off my baby. I needed a replacement.

I had been able to purchase a broken down 67' GTO body and miscellaneous parts online for a pretty good price. They were being delivered to the new house this afternoon and I was happy to have a project to keep me busy during the awkward evenings. When I started college, I would stay up for days if needed and when asked if I was tired I would simply reply that I would sleep when I was dead. Ironic huh? Now I would give anything to sleep and skip a few hours of each day.

I was going to be stuck at home for the next few months since my eyes were still blazing red. I thought with all the animal blood that it would have at least become a bronze-orange, but no every time I pass a mirror it is just these horrible crimson eyes peering back at me. The only reason I am out today is that I am wearing contacts and dark sunglasses. Alice has not noticed that the contacts are melting away within minutes rather than hours. My venom seems to be extra acidic or something. Bella was having the same problem, but no one noticed when we changed the contacts. I think it had to do with her ability to shield; she can distract people into over-looking the tiny details now. I noticed that our abilities were more like reflexes than the others. They know what they can do, but I am not sure if they know how much more they can do if they put a little effort into it.

I have started to sense things about people, I have always been able to sense their intentions, but now I can sense their abilities and other characteristics as well. If I concentrate on a person I can literally expose every aspect of their ability or potential. While on the flight to Rio on the way to Isle Esme for Bella's wedding, I tested it out and had Bella shield my findings from them.

Edward is a very insightful person to begin with, but his ability lets him listen into people's immediate thoughts. If he worked on his control he would be able to pick out pieces of information without the person thinking about it.

I found Alice's ability to be the most interesting. She can see the future based on the decision of others, but she has the potential to act as a 'what-if' machine. She could make her own predictions based on the options a situation has.

Emmett is pretty damn strong and if he used his mind half as much as his muscles he could locate a foe's weakest physical point.

Esme is the most loving person I have ever met and she has not yet discovered that she can use that love as a matchmaking tool.

Carlisle is living up to his potential. He is able to use his compassion to practice medicine and literally bathe in blood without giving in to his natural instincts.

Jasper's ability to control emotions could control people, using their emotions against them. I think I will try and get him to use my control around humans as a way to block out the cravings of others.

Rosalie's beauty can glamour humans into thinking or giving her what she wants, of all of them, she is the furthest from realizing this.

Maybe if I taught them how to improve their abilities, then we would grow closer…

Alice came bouncing out of the store causing me to fall back into consciousness. I need to change contacts again soon. I could see the plastic growing thinner with every blink.

"You are right your room is going to be amazing. I am a little jealous I did not think of it." She mused as we started to walk to the car.

"So Alice, how is the honeymoon going?"

"If you just pick up the phone when she calls you, you would know wouldn't you?"

"Yes, that would be easier, but if you were Edward would you really want to hear my voice on your honeymoon?"

"Very true… Well, they are fine and they might be staying longer than we originally thought."

"That is really gross…" I said out loud before realizing it.

"No, it is beautiful. You just need to settle down with someone."

"So far the only vampire girls I have met are taken or completely insane. Unless you know any good singles bars?"

"It is not that easy Tristan."

"So I should start hanging out in high schools across the country and make a mate?"

"Be nice, I like you, but I will always like Edward better."

"Good to know, but I think that once you get to know me you will have trouble sticking to that statement Tinkerbelle."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, can I drive home?"

"Why not?" I threw her the keys and we sped down the highway. Despite my snippy comments about the Edward /Bella situation she seemed to really enjoy my company.

We spent the rest of the day and a good part of the evening putting my room together. We soundproofed my room and set up some instruments. She told me about how she and Jasper met and I told her stories about how different Bella was growing up. She found the stories about Bella and my ex-girlfriend Jennifer to be the most interesting.

Bella had just started high school and Jennifer was very similar to Alice with shopping and girly activities. At first Jen was only being nice to Bella because she knew that if Bella did not like her that our relationship would not last. Bella had ever veto'd any of my girlfriend's, but I enjoyed having them suck up to Bella so I made it seem like she had some power. Eventually they did create a solid friendship which really brought Bella out of her shell. Jen even convinced her to go to the spring formal her sophomore year. It shocked the hell out of me. She looked great and Renee had a whole bunch of us over for pictures before the dance. I am sure Bella had those pictures hidden in a box at the back of her closet somewhere. She tries to downplay the night, but I knew she had a lot of fun. When my relationship with Jen fizzled out Jen took it pretty hard and refused to talk to Bella or any of my friends. Almost overnight Bella's girly phase was over and I liked her better that way, she was more familiar and I never had to wait for her to get ready when we went out.

"Now that I know she has the experience somewhere in that plain Jane head of hers I will need to use it."

"Good luck, I think she buried it pretty deep."

"I am an expert."

I stepped back and looked around my finished room. "Yes, Alice you are some sort of expert." We had sprayed the inside of the walls with industrial foam to limit noise and the walls had additional soundproofing on them. When I had my apartment I had one room which I staple gunned dozens of those cardboard cup holder things you get from the fast food drive-thrus' on the wall. It cut down the noise so much that I could rock out at 2 am and no one could hear me. I briefly thought about doing that with the new room, but Alice's horror filled expression was too pathetic and I knew I would just come home to replaced soundproofing. I picked up my guitar and hooked up the amp to test out the sound quality.

"Play me something." Alice commanded before throwing herself onto my new couch. She laid out as if it were a fainting couch in an olde timey movie. I had been working on something ever since Volterra and I figured this was the best time to unveil it. I made my way to the middle of the "stage" area as I was calling it. I picked up just a guitar, but I could hear the drums, bass and another guitar in my head playing along me. "Prepare to feel special, you are the first one to hear me play in my new form. This is Audience of One…"

_We ran like vampires from a thousand burning sons_

_but even then we should have stayed_

_but we ran away_

_now all my friends gone_

_maybe we've outgrown all the things that we once loved_

_Runaway_

_but what are we running from?_

_A show of hands from those in this audience of one_

_where have they gone?_

My voice did not have that raspy quality I used to love, but I admit it made me feel normal again to play an instrument. Alice seemed to get really into it, I never took her for a rock music enthusiast. She actually picked up the bass and we played until dawn when Jasper finally realized we were too quiet and came to investigate. He seemed genuinely surprised when he opened the door and the music came bursting into the hallway. After a few moments he whisked her down the hall to their room and just like that I was alone. Really alone, for the first time in my vampire life. I was tempted to call Bella, but I knew that would ruin Edward's honeymoon. Instead I immersed myself in writing new music. It was the only therapy I knew and it would help me think about how to win the rest of the family over in the next few weeks.

* * *

**(A/N: Title and above lyrics by Rise Against. Thanks for reading.)**


	2. Paint and Engine Grease

**(Twilight theme by Stephanie Meyer)**

* * *

**BPOV**

Edward and I were enjoying the night as we sat on the beach, but for some reason I felt, well, lonely. I was enjoying myself and my new husband; these feelings were unsubstantiated. Edward hugged me tightly to his bare chest and I felt him sigh against my hair.

"What are you thinking?" I asked in a voice just above a whisper.

"I'm just enjoying how quiet everything is here, no random thoughts or repetitive chanting to keep me from hearing them."

"I am so glad you can't hear me…"

"Me too." He laughed.

We sat on the sand and the waves crashed against our legs in a soothing rhythm. I had the urge to call home again, but so far no one had been able to get Tristan to take my calls. I knew he was trying to give me my space while I'm on my honeymoon, but I was beginning to think he was miserable. Tristan tends to get reckless when he is unhappy. Even though we had better control than most newborns, but I am not so sure he would stay vigilant if he didn't have me to lean on. A part of me was always worrying about him and hoping that he would bond with our new family. Well, only a small part, the rest of me was enjoying my honeymoon. The last few months have been so stressful that I have decided to be selfish and enjoy this vacation for as long as we were able to.

Edward called Alice later on in the week to let her know we would be staying longer. I heard bits and pieces of their conversation and I knew the loneliness I felt was an extension of what Tristan must have been feeling. I snuck away to call him again, but I knew he would not answer. I felt like I should be the one to explain to him why I needed to stay here longer, but I am not sure if it would make him feel better to hear my voice or if it would make him even more miserable.

My call rang once and then clicked over to voicemail.

"You're reached Tristan, if you are calling me from your honeymoon you should hang up and go enjoy yourself. Beep."

"Bitch! I cannot believe you ignored my phone call. You are lucky I am enjoying myself or I would be on my way home to kick your…" I paused for a second then changed my tone. "I miss you, and I thought you should hear it from me that we are staying here a few weeks longer. Stop being so lonely, you are making me sad." I hung up and I knew that he would take it as a joke. I tried to think about what Edward would think if I ever left him a message like that. I imagined an incredulous look of panic cross his face and it made me laugh a bit.

* * *

**TPOV**

My car arrived and as soon as I received all the necessary parts, I threw myself into my project. Around dawn on day two I heard the patter of delicate feet approach the door to the garage. The door opened but the air remained silent between us.

"Good morning Rosalie."

"Morning, do you need a hand?"

I stopped and turned to see if she was serious. I could not picture the ice princess with grease under her nails. When I took in her outfit though, I was sure that she had been sincere in her offer. She stood in the doorway in a pair of jeans and grease stained shirt.

"Yeah, sure, why don't you grab yourself a wrench and you can help me with the transmission."

"No jokes about me being a girl?" She said sounding a little surprised.

"Blondie, if you can fix my transmission without help I will give you an honorary man card if you want."

"Hmm, does this 'man-card' come in pink?" She said as she examined the transmission. I laughed and went back to work on the wiring. I heard her hum appreciatively at the shape of the car and we began to discuss technical mechanics and modifications for my new car. Of all the people in this house I would not have picked out Rosalie as the mechanically inclined Cullen.

My first impression of Rosalie had been compromised by the situation we were in. I remember hearing her worried voice as Bella and I were carried to the Cullen's house in Forks. That night was really vague due to the searing pain flowing through my veins, but lately I could pick out conversations in the background. She would say things that were less than complimentary about the choice that Bella made. In the month of living with the Cullens we had learned that anything you have uncovered with the assistance of your ability was supposed to be kept to yourself. I am not sure if my "recall" after my rebirth could be considered an ability or not, so I decided not to confront Rosalie about her comments. As the day progressed I began to see Rosalie in a whole new light. She was funny and could be quite rational, I wondered why she seemed to like me better than Bella. This whole family accepted me, but if Bella and I stood on opposite ends of a field I think my side would be awfully lonely. It was an odd feeling for me, I made it a point to be the center of attention and Bella was usually my side-kick. It was weird to think of her having a life outside of me, or being my only link to other people which she considered family.

"Did you buy a new battery?"

"No, they said the existing battery was new."

"Yeah, it was new some point, just not recently." Rosalie said shaking her head at the useless hunk of plastic in her hand.

"You think you could convince my prison guard to let me go out and buy one?"

"With Alice, less is more." Rose hopped into her M3 and motioned for me to join her quickly. I grabbed my Ray Bans and jumped into the moving vehicle. We saw Alice enter the garage just as we rounded the corner and Rose turned her cell phone off. The fresh air was laced with the scent of freedom and I stood up letting the wind whip through my hair as we sped down the highway. I could hear Rose laughing as she watched me bask in the freedom.

"Why are you so nice to me?" I asked her, obviously catching her off guard.

"I want you to feel welcome. You are more like us than she will ever be."

"Bella?"

"Yes, she chose this life, you didn't." I thought about that for a second.

"You aren't even bothering to lie to me. Why is that?"

"You would know if I was keeping something from you and I want you to feel like you have someone who likes you for more than being Bella's twin."

"Why do you hide behind that superficial facade? You are much more than your exterior."

"Do you even know what I carried with me into this life?"

"Yes, better than you do."

"What?" She said looking like she was ready to tear into me.

"If you were not so self involved the majority of the time, you would have realized that your looks are merely one aspect of your ability."

She took a minute to process what I said. Her expression looked as if she were deciding how to take my comment. The idea of ripping me limb from limb played across her features, but then something changed.

"If I were to be less, _self-involved_, what am I capable of?" Her curiosity and desire for an active power must have won out over her pride and rage.

"Well, let's try it out." I looked at the mechanic shop and saw the young man who would most likely be helping us. "You see that guy? He is about 28 and he is very happily married. You are going to get him to give us a battery for my car without any questions asked. Let's use your physical appearance for this trial run."

"I am not flashing him…" She said quickly and I laughed.

"You could be bundled up like an Eskimo with and this would work."

"Okay how does this work?"

"Glamour him. I dunno, just think about what you want and take it from him."

We walked into the store and the guy was alone. Rosalie walked in and without even saying anything the boy was already mesmerized by her. He was not used to having many women enter his store, much less a woman who looked like Rosalie.

"H-hello." He stuttered a bit before he got himself together. "Is there anything I can help you with miss?"

"Yes, I need a new battery for my car. In fact I need that one right there." She pointed to a battery on the shelf in the display. He walked to over to the shelf and mechanically grabbed it. He tested it in a machine next to the display and handed it to Rosalie after placing it in a bag. He rang up the transaction, and asked her for $80.

"Don't you remember I gave you two fifties, just a second ago." Her voice had a sing song quality to it and he looked into the drawer which was bare, except for a handful of fives and ones. He pulled out two dollar bills and said, "Oh I am sorry miss, I am so forgetful today!" He placed the bills under the cash drawer where the big bills were kept and handed her the receipt and her change.

"H-have a nice d-day." He said as he waved us out.

"Thank you." Rosalie said barely able to contain her excitement. Once outside she jumped on me, "Can you believe that!"

I spun her around and placed her on her feet, "That was very cool."

"What is next! I want to do it again!" She was as excited as a child on Christmas.

"Maybe we should take it easy Rosalie. We don't even know how long that memory you planted will stick. We don't want to get caught."

"Do you think it will work on Vampires?"

"If you practice, it is possible I suppose. I doubt it will work on me, or Bella since our abilities block others. It is worth a try though."

We were driving off when the kid emerged from the store and tried to catch up to our car. The memory had worn off and he was scrambling to catch up with us. "I'll send him a check tomorrow." Rosalie said looking a little disappointed that he remembered so quickly, but obviously still pleased.

We got back to the house Alice tore into me about leaving, but I explained that I had my sunglasses and that no one would notice me with Rosalie to stare at. Rosalie liked my flattery and she made Alice lighten up about the whole situation. After a break we got back to work and attached the battery. I installed a new starter and replaced the ignition and around 2 am we were ready to bring her to life. I sat in the driver's seat and Rose sat shot gun as I turned the key and she roared to life. There were no odd rattling noises and the engine sounded strong.

"We rebuilt this car from scrap metal to amazing in three days."

"The perks of super speed."

"Wanna go for a ride?" I wagged my brows at her. Before she could answer I felt the back of the car dip and Emmett jumped into the back seat. "Where are we going?"

"Who cares?" Rose said and I gunned it out of the garage. We sped down the highway and the modifications we made kept my car practically silent. We took the curves at greater speeds than I had as a human, but now with this new sight I felt invincible. We hit a small town about fifteen minutes later and stopped to get some gas. I handed my card to Rosalie and she gave me one of her familiar ice princess looks.

"Hello? Eyes, I can't go talk to that human like this. I motioned to my burning crimson eyes and she sighed.

"Emmett, go buy the gas for Tristan." Rosalie barked.

"I asked you for a reason Blondie." I said raising my eyebrows and she smiled taking the card. She was out of the car a little too fast, but it was 2 in the morning I doubted anyone would have seen her. She spoke to the guy at the cash register and he turned our pump on.

"You just told Rosalie to do something and she did it. I am confused." Emmett said as we watched her intently.

"You will in a second." I pumped the gas and double checked the tank to make sure that there were no leaks.

Once we were filled up I took off and Emmett asked her what that was all about.

"I discovered that I have an ability, I can temporarily manipulate people into thinking what I want them to. The man in there is probably reviewing the security tape to figure out what the hell just happened."

"What did you do this time?" I asked her curious as to how far she was able to push it this time.

"He called me ma'am so I told him I was you. He squinted at your picture on the back of the card and then, he apologized to me. Simple, but it worked."

"Do you feel when you have a strong connection with someone?" I asked her, this was the only way I could think of explaining it to her. With my power I feel as though there is a tangible connection between me and whoever I am concentrating on. Like a string that can pass information between us, like I am downloading their truths and intentions. I had to assume that with her power she was doing something similar, uploading her own truths into the person's mind or straight to their senses.

"I feel like I am connected to them and I can feel them struggle. I can't hold on for very long when they struggle." She replied in a tone that understood my question and wanted to elaborate, but couldn't find the right words.

Rosalie and Emmett discussed her ability at length and I felt great. I actually accomplished something in these last few days. I finished my car, but it was more than that. I made a permanent change in Rosalie's life. I had an ally in this family and I could see my path forming, I knew this was how I would pass the time and find my place in my new life. I flipped open my phone and sent a text to Edward's cell phone.

_**Tell her I am fine. I have a surprise when you guys get back. Enjoy your honeymoon. **_

I walked through the house and everyone was spending couple time in their rooms. I decided to put the finishing touches on my car and I pulled out the paint gun and my custom crimson paint. I finished as the sun was coming up and I decided to let the paint dry. I ran up to my room and stripped down to take a shower. I ran the water and watched as all the grease and paint swirled around the drain. Usually I would be scrubbing my hands raw trying to get rid of everything, but this new skin was so smooth that everything just rinsed off nice and neat. The warm water and the familiar swirl of grease and bathwater sent me into another intense flashback.

***

When I turned 16 my mother wrecked our car on her way home from work. She passed out behind the wheel and the car veered off the road and straight into a ditch. She escaped with minor injuries only, but the courts sentenced her to probation and an on-site mandatory rehabilitation program. My uncle had recently gotten a divorce from his wife of 10 years and told his sister that he would look after me while she was gone. The first couple of months were really rocky, I had been the man of the house for the past 6 years and my uncle was trying to be an authority figure in a broken home. I spent a lot of my time avoiding him and resenting his presence in my house. I knew that without him I would have been sent into foster care, but I felt territorial over my house and without my mother I felt like I had no purpose.

One night we finally had it out and I yelled all the reasons I hated having him in my house. He stood there and took it. He just let me scream and push him; he remained silent until I had gotten everything off my chest. It was the most frustrating argument of my life. My mother would have hit me by now. She frequently did hit me without provocation. I would go to school covered in bruises and learned at a young age how to cover her marks by picking fights on the school yard. I would push the buttons of those around me and in turn they would punch and kick in all the spots I needed them to. When you perfect a skill, even one as destructive as fighting, it is frustrating to find the person who is immune to it. For me that person was my uncle. He saw my words and pushing for what they were, a defense mechanism. After a long silence he put his hand on my shoulder and simply said, "Tomorrow I need you up at 7, there is somewhere I want to take you before school."

Then he went to his room and shut the door. I was frozen in that spot for what seemed like an eternity, still confused as to what just happened. The next morning at seven he was waiting for me in the living room. He drove us to the edge of town into a junkyard where we picked out the body and some parts for my first car. Each night we would work on it after dinner and slowly I learned how each part worked, how to fix it and through that experience I built a relationship with my uncle. He had given me something that was just mine and taught me to channel my energy into something positive. We finished the car the night before my seventeenth birthday. I remember taking a shower at midnight and scrubbing the emerald green paint off my forearms. Afterwards I went to my room, completely exhausted and ready for a good night's sleep. I flicked the lights off, but my room did not fall dark as I would have expected it to. A light from next door was pouring into mine and I saw that Bella was still up. When I started high school we had drifted apart, I would still wander over there a couple times a week to watch a movie or have dinner, but it was not the same. I stared at her window scanning her room, but there was no sign of her. I unlocked my window and stuck my head out and just as I thought I found her on the roof outside her bedroom. It was a warm night and she was sprawled out in her pajamas. I jumped out of my window onto the trampoline, which caught her attention. I climbed the trellis and lay down next to her.

"What are you doing up here? Do you know what time it is?"

"Renee and Phil are getting married."

"Oh" It was all I could say. I knew she liked Phil, but her relationship with Renee was not so different than my relationship with my mother. Bella was the responsible one in the house, Renee was flighty at best. Phil was a minor league baseball player who was quite a bit younger than Renee. It was not exactly the relationship that Renee needed. It was just another passing interest.

"I just want her to be happy, but I barely see her as it is." Bella said after a long silence passed.

"I know kid, she will be. You shouldn't worry about Renee."

She nodded and then asked, "Where have you been?"

She was always a straight forward person and I knew she meant the last few months, but I decided to answer her literally instead. I would have that talk with her and reveal my epiphany, but for now I just needed to be near her. "In the garage as usual. What are you doing tomorrow?"

"School, why?"

"How about spending my last birthday as a minor with me?"

"What about your girlfriend? I thought you were spending your birthday with her?"

"I just finished my car and I think that my best friend should be the one to celebrate with me."

She just smiled and without further discussion we fell back into our familiar rhythm. My seventeenth birthday was the best I ever had. We drove all over Arizona stopping at drive-thrus for meals and watching a movie at the drive-in later that night. The negative person I had been while I was taking care of my mother took a long time to turn around. Working on my car helped me work on the individual parts of life I needed to fix.

***

In finishing the project I was able to get my life together and I learned to live with people instead of just looking out for myself. I am out of my element in this new house, I am not in control and that familiar fight or flight instinct is nagging at me. The past few days in the garage working on my car made me relive the memories of my first car and how I felt at ease when I finally had something of my own. Spending the day with Rosalie and helping her made me feel like I had a purpose here. I finally felt like I was settling in and I was re-learning to live with people. I looked at myself in the mirror as I dried myself after the hot shower and my eyes were still red, but darker. I smiled knowing that tomorrow would be a hunting day, and my next target was Emmett. He has been itching to take me out on a hunt to teach me. Little did he know I am now itching to teach him.

* * *

**(A/N: First thing is first a big thank you to my awesome beta Nici91 for helping me get this out on time. [You Rock!] We are still laying the foundation for the story, I want to develop Tristan's character before we jump 25 years ahead and get to a point where there is some new blood thrown into the mix. Thanks for all the alerts and reviews, they make my day!)**


	3. Escape

**(Twilight theme by Stephanie Meyer)**

* * *

BPOV

It was the hottest day in Phoenix history, and I could not bear the idea of staying inside all day. Summer came early this year. I looked at the thermometer on the window and it was already at 100 degrees, at six in the morning. I crawled out of my bedroom window and looked over into Tristan's bedroom. He was still in bed and by the looks of it he was not alone. I threw a pebble at the glass and his head popped up immediately. He squinted out the window and I waved for him to join me. He slipped out from under his bed buddy and quickly put on some shorts. I was still in my usual shorts and tank top pajamas standing on my roof and Tristan was in a pair of boxers doing the same.

"It is six in the morning Bella."

"I can't sleep it is too hot!" I said and he stared at me after wiping sweat from his neck. "You thinking what I am thinking?"

"Yes, I can't even imagine sitting in a classroom today."

"Okay, let me just get this girl home and then I will be over to get you."

"I'll make breakfast."

"It's a date." He slipped back into his room and I saw him shake the poor girl mercilessly until she woke up. I shook my head and slipped inside for a nice cool shower to rinse off the sweat that had already formed in my short time outside. I didn't bother drying my hair; it would dry itself in a matter of minutes if this heat kept up. I groaned as I looked at my closet for something to wear. I pulled out a pair of denim shorts and a white ribbed tank top. I brushed out my wet hair letting it drip onto my back and I threw a swim suit and extra clothes into a bag with a couple of beach towels. I heard Tristan's car take off down the street after that and I went downstairs to start breakfast.

I opened the freezer mainly to stick my head inside and enjoy the frosty air, but after a minute I could hear my mom's voice playing in my head, "Bella unless you put a TV in the fridge close the door." I grabbed four frozen waffles and the carton of Neapolitan ice cream from the freezer and shut the door. I popped the waffles in the toaster and placed the carton in the fridge while I waited for Tristan to arrive. I turned on the TV to check the weather and they predicted it would be a record high of 114 degrees today. There is no way I was going to school today. I would melt. After a few fluff stories and a political update I heard Tristan's car in my driveway. I opened the door for him and went to scoop some ice cream onto our waffles. He walked in and I handed him a bowl, he went to sit on the couch and flipped through the channels. This was typical behavior for us; we both were not up to conversation until at least an hour after we woke up. I turned up the central air and we relaxed on the couch and took a nap once we had cooled down.

Around 9 am I was woken by the phone and since I was supposed to be at school I let it go to the machine. A mechanical recorded voice came over the speaker to announce that your "child has been marked absent from his or her first period class." I erased the message and I pulled one of the pre-typed and signed letters I had Renee make before she left for the latest road trip. Phil was desperately trying to get signed to any major league team and he was traveling a lot more. Renee had been tagging along as much as she could, but I could tell she felt guilty about leaving me alone so often.

"Are you going to go erase the message on your machine?" I asked him

"Nope, I'm 18 now they don't leave messages anymore." He flashed me his trademark grin. "So we can go now?" Tristan asked getting excited.

"Yes, no chance of Renee worrying if she checks messages."

"Do you have an extra towel for me?"

I lifted the bag and he smiled, satisfied. We got into his car gently and I laid a towel on the leather seat to keep from burning my legs. We arrived at the water world safari park just as they opened and found a locker and spot to lay out our towels in the middle of the park. I stripped down to my bikini and flip flops and Tristan did the same. We walked around to see what had changed since last year when we were here last, but honestly this place was starting to become run-down and not much had changed. An annoying, overly eager employee jumped out in front of us and offered us a complimentary photo. I shied away from him, but Tristan being Tristan insisted that we take the picture. He grabbed me and we "cheesed it" for the picture, we took like 5 of them each one worse than the last.

We finally made it to the slide we had been waiting for. We had yet to touch any water, but Tristan convinced me that if you are going to get wet at a water park you better do it on the steepest slide they have. We ran up the stairs and the shorter slide was open, but they had yet to remove the ropes from the 70ft drop slide.

"Well there goes that plan." I said completely disappointed. I looked at Tristan and a Cheshire cat grin spread over his face. He grabbed my hand and said, "Get ready to run for it." He waited until the lifeguard turned his back to us and we ran up to the next level and ducked under the ropes. I sat down and he sat behind me, "One, Two, Three, Push!" He said as we heard the life guard yelling at us to stop.

"No no no no!" I screamed realizing just how high up we were and this was a one person fall not a two person fall! It was too late, we had already left the platform and the slide disappeared from under us. We were falling fast and I was screaming my lungs out as the cool water splashed around my feet and we finally reconnected to the slide and into the shallow pool below. The second we stopped I felt my stomach catch up to me and I looked at Tristan who appeared worried about me. All I could think to say was, "Again!"

***

That flashback held me under the water a little longer than I thought it would. Edward jumped in after me and he smiled as he joined me at the bottom of the cave. He gave me a reassuring smile and pointed up at the surface of the water, it was odd not needing oxygen anymore, and it was like being in a dream down there. We broke through the surface and I was so excited. "Again!"

Edward laughed then flashed me an odd look. "Do you know how weird it is for me to watch you jump off cliffs and wrestle mountain lions? Well, it is not only that, but the fact that you enjoy these things really throws me for a loop."

"It is still a little odd to me too. I think it is the fact that I can enjoy the thrill without the constant fear that I might hurt myself, or you know, DIE. It is oddly liberating."

Edward chuckled and let the current take him down stream out of the cave. I allowed my body to float and followed him. As soon as the cave walls no longer shadowed us I felt the sun hit my skin and a thousand sparkles burst into my eye line. My newborn eyes were dazzled by the colors and I held my hand up to examine it further.

My skin broke out into a million sparkles and I could not avert my eyes. I was still getting used to the features of my new body. I dove down under the water and swam effortlessly ahead of Edward. He swam after me and I tried to keep the lead, but he was a very strong swimmer. He grabbed my leg playfully and whipped past me. I laughed and once under the shade of a cliff side I yelled "you win!" And I could see his triumphant smile as he swam towards me. We were totally carefree and enjoying each other's company.

"Did you ever think we would be doing this?" I wondered out loud.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked me.

"When you first met me, did you ever think we could be this happy? Did you see yourself getting married?" I clarified.

"Honestly I couldn't get past your scent to think about it. Even when I had you I don't think I ever dreamed anything this big for us… What about you?"

"A year ago, if you told me that I would be 18 and married… I would have called you a liar. I never had any desire to get married and I was sure that if I changed my mind I would be in my thirties when I did. I did hope that we would be together and happy of course. I never imagined how much though."

He seemed pleased by my response and we continued to explore the island. It was two months before we decided to fly home.

* * *

TPOV

I crouched behind the massive bolder waiting for my prey to wander into my sight. I heard deliberately quiet steps a few yards from the clearing I picked to attack. He stepped into the perfect spot and sniffed the air and smelled me only a second before I made contact with his body. We tumbled onto the mossy ground and I used every ounce of strength I had to overpower the massive brute. I used an old wrestling hold and pinned him into the damp earth.

"Get off me!" Emmett growled.

"Say it!"

"Never!" He exclaimed. I put a little more pressure and his ankle tensed as he tried to break free.

"Say it!" I prompted.

His body went limp, but I refused to relax my grip on him.

"Fine!" the word burst from his mouth and the words I was waiting for flowed from his lips laced with venom and my victory. "You are awesome and I am a tiny little girl."

"Thank you!" I said jumping back and out of his reach readying myself for his retaliation.

"Older brothers?" he asked rubbing his ankle.

"Nope, public school."

"Jerk."

"Hey you started this when you stole my lunch."

"I was just teaching you a lesson; you have got to be quick."

"Well I think I just taught everyone that you are a little girl; oh and that I am awesome."

He lunged at me, but I was still quick enough to get myself behind Alice.

"Emmett, be nice he is still young." Alice soothed.

"Yeah, Emmett be nice." I said poking the bear further.

"Tristan if you don't stop provoking Emmett I will move aside and let him have you." Alice scolded me, but I was not going to be deterred today. I was finally enjoying myself and I needed to get Emmett to see the value of his ability. I had explained to him what I believed his ability's evolution to be, but Emmett believed that brute strength would serve him better than the time it would take to develop his built in weakness identifier.

"…but I can't hit a girl." I said knowing it would push him over the edge. It worked, he pushed Alice out of the way and we ran through the woods back towards the car. Jasper crashed into me and pinned me to the ground. Emmett stood over me and Jasper smiled as I gave up and placed my hands behind my head to cradle my neck.

"Two against one is not very sportsman like Emmett."

He shook his head a let out a huge sigh, "No matter what I do to you, that grin will stay on your face huh?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I'm not easy to scare."

"I could help that along." Jasper offered to Emmett.

"Yeah, and when my little sister gets back we will see how you like it."

"Bella would never stoop to our level." Emmett said.

I just started laughing they had no idea of what Bella and I were capable of when we teamed up on a common enemy. A flash of Italy invaded my happy memories and my laughter died abruptly.

It had been three months since we returned, but my conscience was still heavy with the guilt of my actions. I had killed anyone who crossed my path that night; I had been pushing all those feelings and memories to the back of my mind, especially around Bella. She was so happy to have Edward back and to start a new life that dwelling on the past seemed out of place and I had punished myself enough on the flight home from Italy. It had been the longest 14 hours of my life. No sleep to save me from my thoughts. I changed my seat to a solitary one in the last row of the plane, far far away from Bella and her new life. I decided that when I arrived home I would leave. I would find a cave in Siberia or Antarctica and just sit there. I would go back to La Push and beg Jake to kill me. I thought about provoking one of the Cullens and having them rip me limb from limb; but in the end, all the choices would have ended up hurting Bella and she was the reason I did what I had done. It would be for nothing if I let any harm come to her. I stared at them from my seat and I knew that Edward was going to devote himself to her. He did not even know that he was about to propose. It was at that point that I knew I would do whatever it took to keep her happy. As soon as the wheels hit the tarmac I would drop my guilt and I would be the positive person she depended on, but for the remaining hours in the air I would relive every agonizing moment as punishment for my crimes. She turned her head to look at me and I felt as though she knew exactly what I was thinking and feeling.

Jasper sent a numbing wave my way and I was grateful, the pain those memories dragged up was overwhelming. Jasper understood though. I stared at him for a second and I knew that on this trip I would be able to bond with Jasper as well as teach Emmett.

"We should get home, there are a few hikers nearby and Tristan shouldn't be out here with his eyes like that." Alice said cutting my breath of fresh air short yet again. I needed some extra time and I decided to use my deductive skills to manipulate my way out.

Emmett and I are very competitive and Jasper likes to feel like part of the group. Alice and Rosalie like to believe that they are in control of their men and can do anything better than they do. Esme and Carlisle will go along with whatever the rest of us decide as long as it is responsible.

I planted a few comments about women drivers and Emmett jumped on the chance to make it a challenge. Rosalie seemed like she knew what was going on, but any chance to help me fit in she would give it to me. She convinced the girls to take Emmett's jeep to teach him a lesson and the men piled into my car to follow them.

"Tristan c'mon you can't let them beat us back to the house." Emmett said from the backseat. I hit the gas and pulled up next to the Jeep. We approached the freeway on ramp and I winked at Rose just before I pulled my car onto a side street instead of the ramp that the girls took.

"What the hell Tristan! They have my Jeep!" Emmett yelled from the backseat.

"... and my prison guard. No offense Jasper." I retorted

"None taken, I will enjoy watching her lay into you later." Jasper said unaffected by our abrupt change in route.

"What is the next step in your grand plan Tristan?" Carlisle asked from the passenger seat. I scanned the road ahead of us and the final phase of my escape plan came into focus.

"Male bonding, you see that sign over there?"

**Peculiar Perry's Paintball Paradise**

"How did you pull this off without Alice knowing?" Emmett demanded as his excitement level rose.

"You and Jasper were so sure that we were going to race them home, that she did not check my future. If I am right, and I am always right, they are still trying to find out where we went, so if you would not mind I would like you to refrain from answering your cell phones." I handed them my baseball cap and they dropped their phones into it. I snuck a peak at Carlisle and he was smirking. I wondered how often he was included in things like this.

We rented some equipment and paid a little extra to get our own course to play in. We were divided into two teams and I made sure I got Jasper on my team. We hid in some trees on the south side of the course.

"Jasper, can I ask you something?"

"I suppose, what's up?"

"It is more of an observation I guess. You don't seem like you fit in with the Cullens, why is that?"

"If it were not for Alice I am not sure where I would have ended up. I would most likely have been a nomad. I think my difficulty with the diet has a lot to do with my distance."

"If it weren't for Alice would you be here?"

"I think I would want to be here, but I am not sure if I would have the motivation to refrain from drinking human blood. Why?"

I ignored the why and fired another question at him. "Are you happy here?"

"It is challenging, but I do consider this home. I am happier here than I was wandering around without a purpose. The guilt I felt each time I fed was horrible. No support system and living that way hardens you. You become someone that in life you would have never been." He shifted and scanned the forest around us. "I know you feel lost, but you have all of us and once Bella is back you will feel more at ease around all of them. Trust Me."

"Thanks Jasper. Please don't say anything to anyone, I don't want them to think I don't want to be here, it's just I needed to hear it from someone who might understand."

"Not a word I promise. Okay, I smell Emmett approaching."

"I'll take the tree you take the boulder, we will trap him in the center."

Jasper smiled and was gone in a flash of 'Camo' colors. I jumped into the tree and aimed at Emmett as he inched closer. I pulled the trigger, but he heard the slow paintball coming and he jumped out of the way. I jumped down to race after him, but I smelled Carlisle behind me and I felt him pull the trigger right on my back. I turned to see him smiling, "You're dead." He said with a huge grin on his face.

//splat splat//

"So are you Carlisle" Jasper said as he shot from behind the boulder hitting Carlisle in the chest and arm.

I pointed towards Emmett and Carlisle and I walked to the safe zone to wait for those two to kill each other.

"How is the transition going, son?"

His use of the word 'son' caught me off guard. No one had ever called me that before.

"Um, fine I guess. I am trying to get used to living with a family."

"Esme mentioned that growing up you just had your mother. Is that right?"

Esme was the only one who had asked me about my childhood at all. She was so easy to talk to that I spilled so much more than I expected to. I told her stories about my mother before her problems and during them. We talked about how I met Bella, living with my uncle to attending college. She listened with such intensity that I bet she was taking notes in her head for later analysis.

"Yes, I am not used to coming home to so many people. I spent a lot of my time outside my home and this new arrangement is a difficult transition."

"I have noticed that you have been developing your ability."

"Actually, I was going to speak to you about that. It has been developing on its own. Is that normal?"

"Not at this stage, I would love to monitor it, if you wouldn't feel too uncomfortable that is."

"Be my guest, I would love to have some answers for Bella when she returns. I think that if mine are developing at this rate hers should be as well."

My mind started to wander and I wondered what her abilities were like now. It has been about two months since she left and I am itching to see her. I was broken from my thoughts by Carlisle's next comments, he must have heard my exchange with Jasper while stalking me with a paintball gun.

"You may not think you are fitting in with us, but I think that is because you are not filling an empty spot like Bella has. You are creating your own place in this family. Bella is a daughter to me and Esme, a wife to Edward and sister to the siblings. You are making your own unique connections to each of us. It will take time for you to feel like you are home, but just know that we want you to feel that way with us."

His words touched me, but this type of father-son conversation made me uncomfortable. I rolled my eyes and grinned at him.

"I can't believe you shot me in the back and now you are giving me a family talk. Tsk tsk Dr. Cullen."

He grinned and we changed the subject to paintball and decided to team up for the next game.

**

* * *

(A/N: I know it's dragging a little, but Bella and Edward are coming home in the next chapter. ;) Stick with me! Thanks to my super awesome beta Nici91!)**


	4. Peaches and Herb

**(Twilight theme by Stephanie Meyer)**

**

* * *

BPOV**

* * *

Alice promised not to say anything about our flight home, I wanted it to be a surprise and I hated it when they would make a fuss. We pulled up to the driveway of the new house and I was surprised to see a bright candy red GTO in the garage. Edward turned the engine off and we slipped into the house as quietly as possible. Alice came to greet us, but I put my finger to my lips and I ran to a room I just knew was his. I turned the knob and there was Tristan playing his guitar. In life we had gone over a year without so much as speaking to each other and remained close, but these last two months seemed different. The second I made eye contact with Tristan I felt like one of those magnetic Hallmark bears. We were drawn together by a force and the anxiety I had been feeling while away from him was gone.

He crossed the room at full speed and gave me a huge hug. I could sense Edward walk in right after me and Tristan greeted him in the same fashion, which did look a little awkward.

"So how was the honeymoon?" He said wagging his eyebrows.

"Shut up." I said and punched his arm playfully.

"Violence is not the answer little one." He said restraining me and pulling me to his chest for another hug. "Edward, you need to learn how to control your woman."

"Yeah, I have noticed that she is a bit of a handful." Edward agreed with him sharing in his smile.

"I am ignoring the fact that you two think you can gang up on me." I said and turned to face Tristan, "So what have you been doing with yourself? Are you playing nice with the other kids?"

"Yes, we are all great friends now, isn't that right Alice?" He had his grin set on his face and I looked to Alice who just shook her head.

"Bella, I really hope you don't give me as many headaches as this one has. It's like he's allergic to following directions or something."

"So then, nothing has changed, right?" I asked him.

"Her nostrils flare when you get her angry. True fact." He said and picked up his guitar.

"They do not! Bella you are in charge of keeping him in line, somehow he keeps getting around me. His eyes are still red I can't have him scaring the neighbors!"

I held back the giggles I felt in my cheeks as I thought about how difficult he could be when he puts his mind to it.

"What has he been doing?" I asked instead. Alice was about to give me a full report, but we were interrupted by a familiar guitar riff.

"Riding along in my automobile

My baby beside me at the wheel

I stole a kiss at the turn of a mile

my curiosity running wild

crusin' and playin' the radio

with no particular place to go."

Tristan sang along to his version of Chuck Berry and I saw Emmett and Jasper dissolve into giggles as Alice's nostrils flared and she stormed off in a huff. Tristan's room became crowded as the rest of the family filed in while Jasper brought Alice back. They were eager to hear about my reactions to the island and I was eager to hear about what they've been up to while we were gone.

"… It is really cool, like that scene from the matrix. You can actually see the paintballs coming at you in time to contort away from them." Tristan said filling us in about his guerrilla paintball outing.

"By the end of the day we had our one game going on over three courses." Jasper added.

"It was a fun day for me; I had not played paintball before then." Carlisle added with a childlike smile on his face.

Each of them had a story about Tristan, about some personal time they spent with him and they seemed to really like him. Esme had her hand on his back and she looked like a mother with a new cub.

**EPOV**

* * *

It was late and the rest of the family had gone their own ways, which left me alone with Bella and Tristan. Their laughter and general aura was almost intoxicating, but I wanted to spend some time with Bella. We had not even seen our bedroom yet. Alice tried to show us earlier in the night, but Bella was reluctant to leave. Tristan shot a quick glance at me and his expression was so odd, I had to slip into his head to find out what was going on. He was trying to think of topics to keep me entertained. He didn't want me to take Bella away. He was worried that since we were now married that we would leave as the rest of the family did at some point in the night. Tristan found it to be the loneliest point of each day, and if Bella abandoned him, it would feel that much lonelier.

"Hey, c'mon I don't rummage around in your head!" He said breaking his conversation with Bella. She shot me a pointed look and I was immediately embarrassed.

"Sorry, I should let you two finish catching up. I am going to see what Alice has done with our room." I announced right away and Bella hesitated, but gave me a sweet kiss and promised to come find me later. Tristan inclined his head as a 'thank you' and I returned the gesture. Anyone could feel how much they missed each other and Bella's whole demeanor was more relaxed now that he was in closer proximity.

I knew that I would be sharing Bella when we came home, but after having her all to myself for two months, I was feeling a little territorial and I had to work on that. Tristan's current situation was much more difficult than mine had been and I needed to sympathize and help this transition along. I passed by the living room and saw Carlisle seated in front of the television.

"Anything good on?"

"Is there ever anything good on?" He answered.

"I suppose not. How is everything?"

"Things have been entertaining while you were gone. Tristan is very exuberant and a bit mischievous."

"I honestly was not sure how he would fit in, especially with the boys, but they seem to love him."

"He has taken the time to develop relationships with each of us and I think that helped with the transition. I am not sure how happy he really is though. The time away from Bella really took a toll on him. How is Bella?"

"She was just fine, she was having problems concentrating, but I think it was the distraction of the island and her new senses."

"I see her eyes have not diluted at all. Has she been able to keep to the diet?"

"She drinks what I drink. I think we should give it a few more months before making an issue out of it."

"Fair enough, So, how was the rest of your honeymoon?" He asked without looking away from the television.

"I made sure that the new furniture was delivered and assembled before we left." I said grinning and Carlisle laughed.

**BPOV**

**(Re-cap for new readers, Bella and Tristan are able to communicate through touch. Instead of writing these conversations with normal punctuation [I/e ""] I usually use a mix of bold and italics, but some say it is too distracting so I am just using [~] for Bella and [–] for Tristan.)**

* * *

~So, how has it really been?

- I need a girlfriend or something; I am so bored at night. When you hear vampire you think that the nightlife will at least be interesting, but not at the Cullen house. They all couple up and I end up just locking myself away in my soundproof room until sunrise.

~Is that why you have been sneaking out at night?

- Partly, you know how I am. I can't just sit around. Have you been having trouble concentrating?

~Yes, it is like a really bad case of A.D.D. I asked Edward about it and he thinks it was because my sight was new and the island is so distracting.

- That is possible, but when we were 'new' we didn't have that problem

~Do you think it had to do with the distance from each other?

- I have been working with Carlisle to document some of our unique attributes. He thinks that our proximity has a lot to do with it.

~ Have you discovered anything new?

- It is hard to distinguish what's mine and what's ours. I did manage to overhear him talking to himself one day and I think that Aro had been keeping a detailed journal about Janus and Tiber in his library.

~ I wonder if Marcus has found it yet.

- I was hoping you would come with me to find out. When you are settled in and everything of course. We have been invited back to Volterra.

~ Already? When?

Tristan stood and quietly made his way to the closet. He bent down and removed a floorboard. When he turned around I saw he had two identical antique boxes in his hands. He handed one to me and I opened it slowly and carefully. The lid's shadow lifted and revealed a beautiful chain, I pulled the chain from the box and sitting on the end of it was a huge diamond. I stared at it, thinking that it was impossibly huge for a diamond. I peered into the box and at the bottom sat a heavy ivory colored envelope. I pulled it from the box and the other side was held shut by a grand wax seal. I looked at Tristan and he was holding the other box. In his box was a masculine ring with precious stones. He placed the ring on his finger and fisted his hand holding it out to show me. I opened the letter carefully so as not to rip the expensive looking envelope.

Dearest Isabella,

I was very pleased to hear of your nuptials. I know that our alliance was fickle, but I assure you that I will continue to gain your trust and allegiance. I anticipate your next visit. Perhaps, I may come to visit you. Please accept this gift with my warmest wishes.

Very Truly Yours,

Marcus

The words written were friendly enough, but his request that I visit sent a chill down my spine. It did not feel like a request, it felt more like an ultimatum. Either you come here or I will find you. The self proclaimed 'King' of all vampires was our ally for now, but who knows if the power that came with the thrown would corrupt him further. A set of twins would be a very valuable asset. Tristan sat next to me and I rested my head against his shoulder.

~ Did you tell them about the boxes?

- No, I didn't want to worry them. We've put them through enough already.

~ Thanks, it must have been difficult to keep from them.

- Surprisingly, no it wasn't. Alice has been working hard to keep me inside and I have Rose helping me break out. They are so obsessed with the game that they don't realize it is a distraction.

~ I am constantly grateful that you are on my side. You are too devious for your own good.

Tristan laughed out loud then answered me

- I know, you would think with all their life experience they would know when they were being distracted. It is almost too easy.

~ Where have you been going anyway?

- Usually I just drive around, but if I am feeling too isolated I will slip into a bar and people watch.

~ Do you talk to anyone?

- Not much, it is like they know not to approach me. It could be the whole dark sunglasses at night thing though. It does look a little douche-y.

~ It is kind of funny that after all your rants and bar fights with those frat boys wearing sunglasses at night, that you are forced to wear them.

- Heh, yeah, ironic. I really hope the color fades quickly; did I tell you that I caught Jasper following me one night?

~ Why? What happened?

- It was the second or third week and Alice was starting to get angry with me. So I thought she sent Jasper to follow me, but it turns out that he thought my eyes were too crimson for a two month old newborn. He followed me to a concert and thought I was hunting. I am not sure that Jasper has ever seen a mosh pit.

~ Oh my god, tell me you got him out of there before some idiot grabbed a pit trophy.

- Thankfully the set was pretty tame and there were barely any injuries. I actually ended up teaching him to wield some of my self control and it got him off my back. He told me about all those scars on his body. I think his past really screwed up his trust and control. His mentality is so negative when it comes to blood.

I thought about that as I realized I was still absentmindedly playing with the necklace. I held the diamond up to the light and watched as tiny prisms leapt from its surface. I wondered if I told Edward, would he be able to handle it? I am less fragile now, body and mind.

- You know they will stress out if we say anything about it now.

~ I know, it is just weird, protecting them, instead of them protecting us.

We placed the gifts back in their boxes and Tristan hid them away under the loose floorboard. The night was starting to brighten and Tristan surprised me.

"You should go find your husband. I'll see you later on in the day."

"We haven't even caught up on everything."

"Trust me Bella, we have time. That is all I seem to have now." He said as he grabbed his guitar and played a few notes.

"Fine, I will see you later." I kissed his forehead and left the room.

-Hey do me a favor. Keep Edward out of my head for a few hours. I would like to get out of here tomorrow night for a few hours and I don't need him helping Alice catch me.

~ You got it.

As soon as I closed the door I was no longer able to hear his guitar, but I was sure he had not stopped. I decided to take a short tour of the house and I found Carlisle and Edward in the living room watching a movie.

I walked up next to the couch and sat on the arm. Edward smiled at me and pulled me into his lap. I kissed him gently before scooting over to sit between him and Carlisle.

"What are we watching?" I asked turning to look at each of them.

"I am going to go to my study; you two enjoy the rest of your evening." Carlisle said instead of answering my question and Edward pulled me closer to him.

"It's good to be home." I said softly before kissing Edward's neck.

Edward sighed into my hair in agreement and we cuddled until the sun came up.

**TPOV**

* * *

I felt Bella's shield on me and I went to my closet and grabbed my box from under the floorboard again. I opened my letter and wondered how I was going to get Bella and myself to Volterra without the Cullens knowing.

Salutations Tristan,

I have been thinking about our very brief introduction and have decided to extend an invitation to you and your other half. I think we have much to offer one another. Please accept this as a token of my gratitude for the role you played in attaining my throne. The stone is from the same diamond I have enclosed for Isabella. I thought that it was fitting since you share everything as it stands.

Warmest wishes,

Marcus

I had read this letter many times, but something about holding the paper in my hand helped me concentrate on the words. Marcus had no intention of forcing us into his service, he was just being strategic. Our alliance had rid the Vampire world of its corrupt leadership and that came with a lot of responsibility. I knew he meant to offer us a place of power at his side, but power did not appeal to either of us.

Bella was just happy to be living her life. She is in love and has a functional family. I am happier than I have been in years. My social life is non-existent; but I have the family I had been searching for in my adolescence. Demanding respect through fear and intimidation was not something we needed; or wanted to do.

My phone buzzed and a restricted number popped up.

"Hello?" I answered; I heard an unsure voice on the other end take a deep breath before speaking.

"Hey Tristan, I didn't think you would be awake. I was going to leave you a message."

"Um, who is this?"

"Charlotte, from the bar last weekend." She said sounding scared.

"Oh hey, I didn't think your friends would let you call me."

"I'm a big girl; I can make my own decisions."

"So in this message you were about to leave me, what were you going to say?"

"It would have sounded something like, Hey Tristan its Chuck from O'Malley's I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite tomorrow night."

I laughed at her choice of words and remembered the very brief conversation we had while she drunkenly hit on me last weekend. I was so starved for any female interaction that I broke my own rule and gave her my cell number. Her friends were so worried about her that I figured they would take my number from her as soon as she left the bar.

"Thanks for the offer, but I am not much of a dinner guy. I would be happy to meet you for a movie or drink if you like."

"Commitment-phob?" She asked me bluntly and I laughed at her accusation.

"Maybe… but that is not the reason for skipping dinner with a beautiful girl. I am on a special diet and I don't eat dinner. In my experience most people don't like to be the only one eating at a table."

"Oh-"She said, she was definitely not expecting that to be my answer.

"So, do you still want to go out?" I asked half hoping she would give up. I hadn't really given much thought to dating yet.

"Yeah, how about a movie and then we can go to O'Malley's again afterwards?"

"Perfect, I still have your number, so I will call you later on to get your info."

"Talk to you then." She said sounding proud of herself for calling. She hung up and I smiled.

This was turning out to be a good day; Bella was back and I had a date lined up. I stepped out of my room to see what the traffic in the house was like, but I heard Bella and Edward watching TV in the living room and decided to let them enjoy the last hour or so of alone time.

**

* * *

(A/N: Hope you enjoyed the reunion, the timeline will move faster now that all the players are back in town. Just a reminder we are only a few months after their 're-birth' not 25 years in the future where Tristan meets his Tua Cantante, patience. Big thanks to Nici91 for her help on this chapter. )**


	5. Wow, that was blunt

**(Twilight theme by ****Stephanie Meyer****)**

**Tristan [-] / Bella [~]**

**

* * *

TPOV**

I need to get out of here, you mind helping me?

~ No worries, get out of here I'll see you at dawn. Alice says it should be sunny so we should stay inside.

Monopoly again?

~ Would you prefer Clue? I mean it is kind of lame with a mind reader and psychic.

Let's just plan a jam session instead. I think I'll have some good inspiration.

~ Are you nervous?

Bella, if I know anything it's how to date.

~ Yeah but you never wanted to drink your girlfriends back then.

We are fine around people. It may be uncomfortable but I think I will be able to handle it.

~ Call me if you need some extra support okay?

Just have fun with your _husband_ and I promise to be on my best behavior.

I grabbed a few boxes of contact lenses and hopped into my car. Earlier in the day I was able to get Bella alone for long enough to tell her about my date. I figured I could just deal with Bella instead of the whole family. They would no doubt have a severely negative reaction to the news and I wanted to be able to enjoy myself for a change. They've all seen my control, yet they have no faith that I could be around humans without slipping up. I may be reckless, but not enough to risk someone's life. I prepared myself by running every possible scenario of how my date could go, but I still felt that I was not entirely prepared for all the possible outcomes. I picked her up at a coffee shop around the corner from her apartment. Her outfit was a lot dressier than it had been the night we met. I wondered how she would react to me now that she was completely sober. I opened the car door for her and when I opened my door after a few seconds, my car was filled with her scent. I had been hunting earlier in the day in anticipation for this evening, but it was still tempting to my sensitive sense of smell. She was nervous and her heart was beating fast, causing her cheeks to flush a deep red when I complimented her outfit. She was wearing a crimson colored silk top and a pair of tight black pants that were practically painted on. The color of her top was not helping my control. It looked so vibrant against her fair skin and dark hair.

We decided to watch a romantic comedy, the perfect first date plan. I always liked to start a date out with a movie, because I believe that body language is as important as conversation. Being around someone who is basically a stranger is easier once you have gotten used to the proximity. A dark movie theatre is a perfect way to do that. You sit next to each other and there is no expectation of conversation. By the end of the movie you can tell how the rest of the date will go. Did she take your hand during the movie? Was she leaning towards you or away from you? Did she laugh at the right parts? How many times did you catch her peeking at you? All these questions whip through your head and the excitement of a potential new connection take up your thoughts.

This time the questions were a little different for me. Will she wonder why your hands are still cold even though she has been holding them for a while? Are you remembering to move your chest so it looks like you are breathing? Is she peeking at me because I am making her nervous or because she is excited to be out with me? What would she taste like? Does she know what I am?

She dropped my hand after about 10 minutes of holding it and a few attempts to warm my cool skin. I tried to enjoy myself, but the paranoia I experienced ruined my first date as an immortal.

"Did you like the movie?" Charlotte asked with a lopsided flirty smile.

"Yeah, it was pretty good." I said in my most convincing tone. She raised an eyebrow at me, like her bullshit meter just busted me.

"Really? I thought it was too cheesy. She was so horrible to him, but he fell in love with her anyways? The actors did not even look like they liked each other off screen." She smiled at me and I knew I could let loose.

"Oh thank God! Yes, totally cheesy. The plot was so cliché, and I felt like I had heard that terrible dialog before."

"I hate that! Especially the scene at the altar where they threw away their written vows and talk about the mundane everyday things that prove how deep their love for each other really is."

"Your dirty socks on the bathroom floor remind me of how much I love you." I said in a high falsetto imitation of the leading lady.

"When I am watching TV and you're not there to yell at me about the spilled potato chips on the floor it makes me sad." She said in a deep voice.

We laughed and I placed my heavy winter coat over Charlotte's shoulders. She smiled and I knew that I had just gained major points. The conversation was rolling along and for the first time in three months I felt like myself again. I felt like at that moment I was the Tristan I had been before that crazed red-head ruined everything. We entered the bar and ordered a couple drinks.

"So what do you do?" she asked me.

"I'm a student." I said reflexively.

"What's your major?"

"History, with a minor in music." I was no longer enrolled in school, being dead does that to your transcript, but it is what I had been doing with myself so I decided to use it as my cover in situations such as this.

"Get out, I was a history major. Not very applicable in this economy though." She said taking a long sip of her beer.

"Well, I needed something to fall back on and I figured if my career as a rock star did not work out I would be a teacher. The pay sucks, but at least you are doing something you know is enriching those around you."

"Very sensible. I did not expect that after the rock star comment." She wrinkled her nose when she said rock star.

"You don't think I could be a rock star?"

She placed her drink on the table in front of her and straightened her napkin before saying, "Can I be blunt?"

"You have been since I met you, why stop now?"

"Dreams only come true if you chase them. You are sitting in a bar in the middle of nowhere Alaska. Unless you think one of those big time record executives is scouting out here for the next big thing, you aren't doing jack shit. Even so, if one walked through the door right now, you don't have an instrument on you, unless you think the harmonica is making a comeback."

I laughed, and briefly hated how my laughter now made me sound like I was in a musical. I missed the rough chuckle I had in life. "Wow that was blunt." I said as a reply, opening my eyes wide in mock hurt.

"Told you." She said taking another sip. "Are you going to babysit your drink all night?"

"Um, actually the roads out there are a little icy so maybe you should finish my drink for me." I said purposefully fumbling and sounding unsure.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"No, I think my ego will fare better with you sober. Your tongue seems to get sharper with each sip."

She narrowed her eyes at me and then pulled back and a smile returned to her face. "You like it. I can tell."

"Honesty is sexy, I am a sucker for sexy."

She blushed and flipped her hair sending a sudden burst of her potent scent into my nose. I stopped breathing and centered myself. I started the conversation back up, and we talked as she finished her drink. I slid my glass over to her, but stopped when I realized that I had unknowingly scooted my chair closer to her. We were now very close and I realized that she was subconsciously being drawn to me. I could almost feel it in the air between us.

My new aesthetics were putting a spell on this girl, my voice, my stare, my scent; everything. I grew ill at the thought. When I was human I could tell if a girl was digging me because of my looks or if she actually liked me. Now my flawless features acted as a handicap. I had no intention of drinking this girl like a Capri-sun, but my exterior was that of a predator. This girl was no longer an equal being, she was somehow lower. She was a sub species. She was my prey. I needed to get out of here, I needed to get away from her, no, I needed to get rid of her.

"Let's get out of here." I said quickly, but in my smooth voice it sounded more like an invitation. She shot up from her seat and followed me through the crowded bar towards the parking lot. We passed the restrooms and as we were about to walk through the back door I felt her hand tug at my shirt sleeve. I turned and she pressed her warm body against my cold hard skin.

Her lips were on mine in a flash of heated passion and I could feel her every heartbeat through her touch. I could taste her saliva and my venom began to pool in my mouth as I breathed in her dangerous scent through every desperate gasp between our lips. I was torn by my cravings; the touch of a woman was something I missed. I hadn't had any contact since the night I was changed. Then there was the stronger craving for her blood. It was trying to coax me into taking Charlotte to a remote location, to kiss along her neck until I found the vein that pulsed with her sweet lifeblood.

I thought about her body going limp in my hands as I bit down into her soft pink skin and the feeling of her hot blood dripping smoothly into my overly eager mouth. What I had left of my humanity was screaming at me, telling me that I was a monster for thinking about something that. It also reminded me that she had friends, probably had a family and would be missed. What scared me was that there was a more dominant part of my body that delighted in the idea of drinking from her. The arguments about her family and horrible death were muted by this new passenger. This was the monster that Alice and Jasper were protecting me from.

Charlotte was clinging to my body as if I were a drug, and I was being careful not to hurt her as my old self and this stranger battled for my soul. What would I choose? I could take her into the parking lot and drive to a remote spot in the woods. My new strength and speed would guarantee that no one would be able find her. I could pull away from her and drive her home, or give her money for a cab home instead. Change my phone number and get as far away from her as possible. She would never see me again; this could all be explained by the alcohol that she drank. She would eventually forget about me. She would call her friends and tell them how they were right and that guy from the bar was a complete freak. How it was the worst first date she ever had. That would be an infinitely better result than what I had in store for her. These thoughts bounced in my head, but I couldn't find the strength to stop her from kissing me.

"Miss? You left your purse!" An angel, my savior, some bus boy yelled around the corner as he headed towards the back door to chase after us. I broke our public display and thanked God that we were interrupted. Charlotte seemed dazed, but as the bus boy came around the corner with her purse she shook her head and held her hand out for it.

"Oh, I am so forgetful. Thanks." She said in a dreamy voice.

"Welcome miss" he said and shot me a knowing look. I felt guilty that this guy was trying to share a human male moment with me and just a few seconds ago I was thinking about draining this girl of every precious drop of blood. I felt like a monster, but I kept my cool and dipped my head in acknowledgement. He left quickly and I bolted out the back door so she wouldn't have a chance to trap me in the small hallway again.

_You can do this._

_Just tell her you aren't feeling well and drop her off. _

_Don't take back roads, _

_Just go home. _

I chanted these words of wisdom over and over in my head as a way to remind myself of the control I had over these cravings.

"Tristan, you okay? You look worried." Charlotte asked me as soon as she caught up with me.

"I'm just feeling a little…off, today. Would you mind if I drop you home? I should really get myself to bed." I didn't have to try and look sick, I was sure that the worry had leaked onto my expression and that looked just as convincing.

"Sure, if you want you could come over to my place and I'll take care of you." She said in a sweet voice. It was the perfect answer, but I was not going to accept just because she might be the perfect girl.

"Thanks, but I'm a really fussy sick person. I wouldn't want to put you out. Trust me."

"Oh, okay. Damn and I thought this was going so well." She didn't believe I was sick, she thought I was ditching her. Well, I was ditching her, but not for the reason she thought.

"It was…is." I said trying to keep myself from breathing in any of her scent.

"Why don't you go straight home? I saw my friend Kathy in the bar and I will have her give me a ride home." She said staring at her boots.

"Thanks, um, I'll call you." I said and slipped into my car. It was rude, but I had to get out of there. As she walked away I heard her mumble, "Yeah, sure you'll call. Jerk."

I waited until she was safely in the bar and I sped off into the night. I rolled down my windows and tried to rid my car of her scent. It was everywhere, I felt like an addict. What would an addict do in my situation? Call their sponsor! I picked up my phone and dialed the one person I knew would understand. I dialed the number and it rang twice before I said a shaky, "Edward…"

**

* * *

(A/N: it is a short chapter with an open ending, sorry. I've had a very busy week. I won't bore you with the details, but I am hoping to have time to write a huge chapter this week for all of you. Oh and a huge thanks to Nici91 for making the dialog flow better and just being an awesome Beta.)**


	6. Broken Man in the mirror

**(Twilight theme by Stephanie Meyer)**

EPOV

* * *

"I am on my way to a perfect game." Bella said practically trilling with excitement.

"I liked you better when you were shy and clumsy Bella." Emmett said clearly annoyed that he had not been able to pick up the spare on Wii bowling.

I decided to hang back; Emmett was determined to challenge Bella to every game under the sun until he finally beat her. He was still upset that she beat him arm wrestling after the wedding. The more frustrated he got the more the rest of us enjoyed ourselves. I currently had an ongoing bet with Jasper, he was sure that Bella's winning streak would be ending soon, but it looks like I will not have any house chores for quite some time. Money was useless to bet with so we were dividing up the household chores to keep it interesting.

"Another strike!" Bella said doing a small happy dance as Emmett tried to throw the controller on the ground, but the gesture lost its dramatic effect when the safety lanyard caused it to bungee back into his hand. The room erupted into laughter when I felt my phone vibrate.

Tristan's number flashed on my caller ID and I stepped out onto the porch before answering my phone.

"Edward?" Tristan sounded scared, almost childlike.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a hushed tone and I ran from the house to somewhere I could talk to him without worrying the rest of the family.

"Can you meet me in town? I need to talk."

"Why can't you come home? It's almost dawn."

"Edward, please?"

"I am already running towards you."

"Thanks, sunshine motel on O'Laughlin room 42."

I hung up my phone and was standing at the door of room 42 within 3 minutes. Tristan opened the door and he smelled different…

His eyes wouldn't meet mine, and he was oddly quiet; not his usual incessant chatter. When his eyes finally met mine, I felt a chill and a memory take me over.

***

I resented him; he made me into this monster. Why should I suffer? Why not embrace what I've been turned into? The only reason I did not set out on my own earlier was the sincerity in each of Carlisle's thoughts.

When I left our home I would constantly repeat the reasons I left, in an attempt to justify this thirst burning my throat.

I had my first victim picked out. He was a murderer and rapist stalking another innocent young girl down a dark alley. His mind was perverted and made me sick as I watched him recount his conquests. The same scared looks in each young girl's eyes. Their screams and pleading excited him and he began to walk faster towards the scared young girl.

Her heart was fluttering wildly as she noticed his shadow grow in her peripheral. His heart was beating slow and steady as he concentrated on his prey. He was unaware that he was not at the top of the food chain as he thought himself to be. I had him in my sights.

The girl rounded a corner and hid behind a pillar of crates, hoping that the shadow was a figment of her imagination. That was a wish I could grant tonight. The man slowed to peer around the corner and once his back was to me fully I grabbed him. I spun him around so he could see the hunger glint behind my eyes and _he_ became the victim before a single scream could escape his lips. I did not even have to think about how to do this, it came naturally. It felt right letting go and losing control of the monster that sat beneath my skin. My first taste of human blood was unlike anything I had ever experienced in my life. I felt stronger and the night took on a new clarity.

Afterwards, I was on a high. Human blood coursed through my veins and it felt right. I remember enjoying the feeling as I strutted through the dark city streets back to my apartment.

Once inside a mirror caught my attention and the crimson eyed monster that stared back at me lost its smug expression and it was instead replaced by that of a broken man.

***

The same broken man I saw in my eyes that night was staring at me now through Tristan's eyes.

"Is the human alive?" I asked slowly and he closed his eyes and nodded fervently.

"She should be home by now. She didn't even know that she was in any danger." He looked at my shoes when he spoke; his thoughts revealed that he feared he would see disgust or disappointment in my eyes if he made contact.

"Tristan, you did very well. She is alive and that is what matters."

"I hate myself. That is not who I am."

"That craving is what lies inside each of us. It is natural, you're a predator now."

"Natural? No, what _we_ are is not natural Edward. _We_ are going against nature, under the guise of rising above our baser instincts."

"Yes, but trust me, our nature does not numb the guilt of killing innocent human beings."

"How many?"

"Have I killed?"

"Yes, I saw you in Volterra; you barely reacted to killing your own kind. What about humans? You sound like you have experience." His tone was accusing and yet he still could not look me in the eyes.

"I left Carlisle for a few years and followed my own path. I won't dare to count how many there were, I have tried everything to justify my actions, but there is none." I stopped and thought about how to explain this to him. "You once told me that you were a religious person… my reason for returning to Carlisle is most similar to that train of thought I suppose. I justified my diet by preying on those who have wronged others, murders and the like. I thought that Carlisle's ideologies had been creating the guilt I felt after each kill, but I realized that I was not meant to decide who lived and who died. It was above me to judge those around me. I felt guilty because what I was doing was wrong, no matter if the person deserved death or not. In Volterra, I was killing as an act of protection. It was survival and I do not feel guilty for my desire to continue living. That is the true nature of all species, survival."

"Bella called me one night while you two were broken up. She said the two of you kissed and then you ran away. The way she said it, it wasn't the first kiss. Do you remember that night? Why did you run?"

"I did not run away because of her blood. Although there have been times when Bella was human that I did run for that reason. I left her for a week after our first encounter. I had never thought about dating a human girl so when I was initially attracted to Bella I feared I was 'falling off the wagon'."

"How did you get over it?"

"I tried to live without her and the loss I felt was worse than the cravings I was fighting."

"Until I care about someone as much as I cared about her, I will never be able to safely interact with people."

"Tristan, you are still new. Give it time, something tells me that you will be able to adjust to this faster than any of us have."

"I was doing alright, we went to a movie and she even held my hand. We were sitting next to each other in the dark for 2 hours; her scent did not overpower me. Then we get to the bar and suddenly I realize that she is being drawn to me. Her scent is driving me crazy. I barely needed to say anything and I knew she would go along with anything I suggested. It was as though she had no self control, she wanted it. Then she kissed me and all I could think about was her blood. I could see her dying in my arms and the pleasure it would bring. The human connection I yearned for was no longer in the forefront of my mind. It was just thirst and the high from a power I held over her. I even knew how I would get rid of her body, dark thoughts I have never experienced were in my mind."

"Our humanity is what keeps us together as a family. Your humanity is strong and I would be worried if you didn't react this way to what happened. When you were a human you never had to make the decisions we do. Trust me; you are still in there somewhere. You just need to get comfortable. It takes time."

The hotel phone rang and Tristan shook his head and a small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth.

_It's Bella, be cool…_

He thought at me and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Edward? What are you doing with Tristan?"

"We decided to get out for a while. Did you beat Emmett?"

"What do you think?" She said brightly, her tone became stern and she said, "Please put Tristan on the phone."

I handed him the phone and he rolled his eyes at me. I gave them some privacy and could only hear Tristan's side of the conversation.

"Izzy, how goes it?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I just needed to have some guy time –"She cut him off. Bella had a fire in her personality that was more prominent when she was around Tristan and by his expression it was something he was used to getting around.

"The date was going fine, but I couldn't close. She ended up getting a ride home with her girlfriend at the bar. I promise."

"Thanks kid, but I am going to hang out with your other half for a while if you don't mind."

"Yeah, it is going smashingly."

He hung up the phone and I saw that he was still depressed, but much calmer than he had been.

"How did she find you here?"

"She just knows me very, very well. If it weren't for Bella I think things would have gone very differently tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"Yesterday while we were watching TV together we discussed my date and she suggested certain precautions for me to take."

I thought about yesterday afternoon and how we all sat on the couch together, I did not even think twice about Tristan's arm draped along the back of the couch. It felt like a deception almost, I knew that he was putting so much trust in me right now. He was bringing me into his pain and identifying with how I felt not too long ago. I just could not hide the fact that I was still jealous of their bond and closeness. I knew he felt my unease, but he ignored it and continued to answer my question.

We sat and talked through the morning and afternoon. I tried to tell him everything I knew about our siblings and their slips or temptation. I found myself reading his thoughts as we spoke and he was letting me. The relationship that Tristan and I had was very challenging, at first we were enemies, then allies, now we were thrust into a family situation. Beneath any animosity we have/ will feel for each other there was trust. That is how I ended up in this hotel room instead of Jasper, or Bella.

BPOV

* * *

Tristan came home that night with Edward. They were chatting like old friends and it put me at ease. I knew I would not have to worry about him. It took a year before Tristan even thought about trying to get that close with a human again.

Carlisle and Tristan worked hard to discover more about our bond and the closer Tristan and I became the faster we were able to produce results. Our eyes dulled significantly in the few weeks following the honeymoon. They dulled into a sweet amber color that matched the rest of our family. Carlisle thinks that the distance somehow made our bodies vulnerable and the eye color may have been a side effect.

One thing that became stronger as we were together was our control around humans. It became easier and easier to be around them and Tristan was a lot more confident as time went on.

Originally the plan was to hold off on school for 5 years or so, but Carlisle was sure that Tristan and I would be able to handle the task and after only a year. Tristan was not looking forward to going back to high school, well, neither of us were. I spent my last human year working hard to graduate early and I was not expecting to go back so soon. Despite our reluctance to go back we didn't voice our concerns, the family looked like they were excited to put some roots down even for the 4-5 years we could get away with.

The first weeks of school really threw a wrench into the way our household ran. The more seasoned Cullens told us that we just need to be at school for the community to see that our family was normal. They said to stay out of trouble and keep up the pretense we were human. The problem is that I am not sure they knew what Tristan was like as a human in high school.

His good looks matched with his natural charisma, was an unstoppable force. The students flocked to him, rather than shying away as the students at Forks high had when the Cullens arrived. This fact really upset Edward more than anyone else. The fickle relationship that Tristan and Edward shared was beginning to crack. It developed into a sibling rivalry and I was the shiny toy that was in the middle of each argument. During the day I would be with Edward and playing my role in public, but at night Tristan and I were working with Carlisle or spending time together. My time was constantly spent trying to please both sides. They were so involved in this rivalry that they thought I was oblivious to the struggle. I just continued to ignore them and did my best to be neutral, Switzerland if you will. If I knew what would happen, I might have just stopped and forced them to get it out in the open.

TPOV

(Tristan [-] Bella [~])

Esme and I were coming back from a hunt when Bella caught up with us. She jumped on my back and I carried her piggy back style to the house.

What's up?

~ We received mail from Marcus. He wants us to come to Volterra for St. Marcus' festival.

How did you get the letter?

~ He sent it with a nomadic clan. They called me Princess.

Who saw them?

~ Edward and Jasper were with me when they arrived.

You know Edward won't be happy about this right?

~ He will be fine. Trust me.

"Carlisle is looking for us. He wants to go over some new ideas before school tomorrow." She said out loud for Esme's benefit.

Where is the letter?

~ I let Edward read it. He is discussing the subtext with the rest of them. I made sure it had no mention of the previous gifts before I handed it over, don't worry.

Where is the coven?

~ At the house.

Why are we entertaining them? Why not just send them out of our territory?

~ I don't know the protocol. I just went to find you and Esme.

After a mile or so I could smell their scent. "Do you smell that Esme?"

"A coven?" She answered.

"Yes, they arrived just before I came to get you." Bella said. "Marcus sent them to invite me and Tristan to the St. Marcus festival in Volterra."

"When does he want you to leave?"

"He is giving us the option to attend." Bella answered in a calm voice.

"No, an invitation from them is never an option." Esme sounded worried now.

"Marcus is ruling all by himself. We can do whatever we please." I added in my usual cocky tone.

"What did Carlisle or Edward say about this?"

"They are discussing the letter now." Bella said and the house came into view. "We should go join them; did you want to go to Italy again?"

"Not if it is going to be Cancun all over again." I replied

"Cancun?" Esme asked confused.

"In high school we entered a contest for a free vacation to Cancun; you know one of those booths in the mall? Well we won and when we went to claim our prize, it turns out we were one of 12 people who won. We all had to sit through a time share presentation and then a million hours later it was another raffle to determine who got the vacation."

"If Marcus is just going to pitch us the whole time, I don't want to go either." Bella added.

"You would want to go if that weren't the case?" Esme pushed and she wasn't hiding her shock at the idea of someone choosing to go to Volterra.

"Why not? I think Marcus is lonely and he sort of implied we were friends." Bella said letting her innocence and naiveté show through her stoic vampire exterior.

We are not his friends.

~ Two invitations within a year? I think we are, if he meant us harm it would have happened by now or he would have remained silent so he could have the element of surprise don't you think?

I lowered her to the ground and the front door to the house opened to reveal a worried Alice.

"What's wrong Alice?" Bella said trying to keep her voice to a whisper.

"Tristan, we need you in the living room." Alice said and held her hand out to me. I took her hand and she led me at human pace into the living room. There were four faces staring at me from the couch. Their red eyes penetrated my every step and as I looked at their faces I knew that I had known at least one of them before.

**

* * *

(A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger, I wrote this crazy long chapter and decided to end it here and get a jump on the next few chapters so I wouldn't have to go weeks without updating. So thanks for patience and all that good stuff. Enjoy and leave some love, my awesome Beta Nici91 had some good feedback for me on this chapter, I hope you will too. )**


	7. Calm Down Kitten

**(Twilight theme by Stephanie Meyer)**

* * *

"Tristan, death has been very kind to you. You have a wonderful family." A tall very pale vampire stood and slowly made his way to me. He was not as young as the newborns with him, but something in his eyes made me weary. These eyes were familiar, they stood out to me.

"Do we know each other?" I said trying to pull every person I had ever come in contact with into my mind.

"You don't remember me? You and my brother Riley were such good friends I assumed you would remember me."

***

_My last October as a human, it was a week after the Halloween party at Jared's place…_

"Riley, I got your stuff together and I spoke to Jared for you. I don't understand why you won't come and pick it up yourself. We are worried about you… Call me, or I'll call you again after your brother leaves. I have a date with Bella tonight, I know you want details on that…" I let out a huge sigh and hung up. I don't even remember seeing Riley during the party he disappeared right before Bella arrived.

My doorbell broke me out of my train of thought and I went to the door. In the doorway was a tall guy with features that looked nothing like Riley. He was pale where Riley was tan and he was not as open and friendly. Another douche-y guy wearing sunglasses at night, he wouldn't take them off, but I let him in none the less.

"Hey man, I'm Tristan, you're Roderick right?"

"Yes, thank you for going out of your way to get Riley's stuff together."

"Why is he dropping out? I mean I was really surprised when I heard about that, his classes were cake this semester."

"Our family is having some problems, so he is coming home for a while." The answer surprised me, not because it was so personal, but the way he said it was like he was detached from the whole situation, like it wasn't his family.

"Oh sorry, well, I have to jump in the shower so um, just feel free to go through the boxes here and I'll take whatever you can't take on the plane over to the Goodwill later."

"Thanks." He called from the living room as I went into my room. I flipped open my cell and dialed Jared's cousin to make sure we were still on for Forks estate tonight. I made sure not to say any of my plans out loud. My internal radar was all over the place with Roderick in my house. I was rushing to shower and finalize plans while Roderick was shuffling around my living room. I trusted Riley with my life, but something was off about his brother. I could not put my finger on it, but I knew there was something. I only left him alone for about 10 minutes. I slipped on clothes and went to rejoin him.

"So, you got a big date tonight?"

"Yeah, kinda." I answered

"You and jailbait?" He said all non-chalant, as if he were the one who I gave details of my life to and not Riley. I hid my annoyance and just blurted out, "Her name is Bella, but yeah I have a whole big thing set up for her."

"Riley said that you have it pretty bad for this girl."

"We are good friends; I wanna see where it can go."

"Where are you taking her?"

"She is grounded, so we are staying at her place. Her dad works late so I am sneaking in and cooking her dinner." I lied smoothly; this guy was too interested in my dinner plans.

"So, is Riley no longer in town or what?" I changed the subject quickly and began moving around using my body language to tell him it was time for him to go.

"I am actually not sure where he is. I will see him in a couple days." He said and just stared at me, like he was trying to read me. The moment went a little too long and I decided to just end this awkward conversation.

"Did you get everything you needed?"

"Yes, thanks again."

He grabbed a couple boxes and I escorted him to the door. He waved and I mirrored it, feeling a slight desperation to get him out of my house. Once he cleared the door frame I shut it and felt the need to lock it. I scanned my living room and everything was where I left it the night before.

No more than twenty minutes later my phone buzzed; it was a text message from Riley.

_**Thanks for my stuff. Good Luck with Jail bait. Don't worry; I'll see you sooner than you think.**_

That was the last time I heard from Riley and the only time I had met Roderick. What I did notice about Roderick was that he was asking me questions that could potentially lead him to Bella. He was frustrated by what I wasn't telling him, like Edward sometimes got… it clicked in my head; he could read my thoughts!

***

The next few seconds slowed dramatically and I watched as Roderick used his gift against us. The second Riley's name left the tall vampire's lips Edward's reaction caught my attention. He tensed immediately and looked to Emmett who was not his usual cheerful self. I am not sure what they were thinking, but what I was sure of was the fact that Roderick knew. Just like Edward knew what the rest of us were thinking, he was reading every thought in the room. I instantly moved closer to Bella and felt the edge of her shield cover me. I grabbed her hand and in our way told her.

Shield all of us, he's a telepath.

My warning and her action came too late; Edward and Emmett's thoughts angered Roderick.

"You!" The composed presence that followed Roderick was gone in an instant and his newborn rage flowed from him as he turned to face my growling brothers. "You killed my brother!" he was seething and the three with him were immediately mirroring his rage.

"Roderick, please chill out for a sec." I said trying to get his attention. He turned on me and advanced, "You were his friend!"

"I am his friend, I had no idea…" I wasn't sure how to react, Riley was my friend. Ed and Em are my brothers. Bella could sense my hesitancy…

~ They are not much older than we are; this is not going to end well. I have to do something.

… and she did what she does best, she slipped away from me and put herself in front of Roderick before he got himself killed.

"Move out of my way Jailbait, I swear I have no issue going through you." He said using Riley's nickname for Bella. She grabbed his chin and made him lock eyes with her.

"Without your gift you will be immobilized before you understand what has happened. And I promise that if you so much as mess my hair, you will be dead even quicker."

Her tone was not threatening; it was protective and a warning. He stared at Edward and then he analyzed her expression, she was dead serious. His eyes darted around the room before he decided to back away slowly towards his coven.

"Jazz, a little help here!" Bella hissed and the room's mood lightened almost immediately.

Bella used her body as a way to shield Rod from our family. She crossed the tense living room and stood in front of the four nomads, whose bodies were readying to spring.

"Bella!" Edward growled, but she just put up her hand as if it possessed the ability to hold all of us at bay. Eventually, my brothers relaxed their stance enough that Bella felt comfortable letting go of Roderick's gaze.

"Marcus did not exaggerate." The youngest of the newborn coven said.

"About what?" I asked.

"Your gifts…"

"Why were you sent here?" Bella demanded cutting off the little one. "And don't you dare lie to me; we have a telepath and polygraph in the room." She did not take her eyes off them, her icy tone made her intimidating and strong.

There was a brief look of fear in their eyes and then Edward decided to announce Rod's thoughts, "Marcus wants you and Tristan to be his second in command. In the same way that Jane and Demetri were for Aro."

Bella acted as though Roderick were the one to answer her, "What else did you hear?"

"Not much that I understood. He has a book that he knows Tristan wants…"

"Did he verbally confirm any of this?"

"No, he just told us that he wanted us to invite you for St. Marcus' festival. He was intrigued that we knew each other. He also instructed me to address you as Princess."

"I think you should leave." Bella said in a voice that made her sound as though her thoughts were far from her. I felt Jasper relax at Bella's suggestion and that is when time slowed down again.

"NO! They killed Riley!" Roderick's calm demeanor was gone and Emmett didn't wait for him to lose it he just attacked. I watched as Bella was grabbed out of the way and restrained by Edward. I tackled Emmett, but the newborns broke free and it became a brawl. Roderick and Emmett were snapping their teeth and I decided to take control. I helped Jasper and Alice restrain the coven while Emmett and Roderick circled in the middle of the room.

I could feel Bella's eyes on me as she decided what to do about Em and Edward taking control of the situation. She slipped out of Edward's hold and pushed him clear across the room. I yelled. "Bella, get Emmett out of here!" She grabbed the bear from behind and tried to drag him outside. Emmett was strong, much stronger than any of us individually so Alice and Esme helped her while Edward and Jasper helped me restrain the newborns. I was barking out orders and we worked together to get things under control.

Once Emmett was safely outside Bella re-entered and she pointed to Jasper who immediately grabbed Roderick. Bella was furious at the outburst and clearly she was holding Roderick accountable. "Did Marcus explain the hierarchy to you?"

"Of course Princess."

"Good, I assume you will respect my request then. I would prefer it if you would leave my family intact."

"The punishment is death, an eye for an eye." Roderick said slowly and Jasper tightened his hold.

"I understand, but Emmett does not wander the woods in hopes of spontaneous homicide. I am sure when I explain to Marcus that my most valued protector was killed because of erroneous charges that he will look to correct the problem. I am not sure you want to be the one he finds in that case. Do you?" Her eyes were smiling, but the rest of her features were the calm and stoic.

"No Princess, I would hate for that to be the case." Roderick said embarrassed that this little girl was keeping him from avenging his brother. His eyes fixed on mine and he tried to appeal to my guilt "Tristan, they killed our maker, the same night you and your mate were born. You should be on our side!"

"On your side? You were hunting me and Bella before we were changed. You came to my apartment to glean information from me. Why should I stop my twin from ripping you limb from limb?"

His eyes searched the room and fell on Edward, "That one is in love with your mate; he hates you and wants you out of the picture! Join us!" He pleaded with me, but I just shook my head. Roderick's head slumped in defeat and Jasper slowly loosened his fingers.

"You need to leave, take your life and consider it even. Four lives in exchange for Riley's life." I said and left the room to find Emmett. Jasper and Edward were told to go with me while Bella sat with the newly calmed newborns.

We stepped into the fresh air and found Emmett on his back with Alice and Esme perched on his chest. I was a little disappointed to see that they were laughing. Not taking the situation seriously at all, but then again, Emmett has that effect on people. He can make light of almost any situation.

"What the F*ck Em! We had this under control, why'd you fly off the handle like that!" I meant for it to sound strong, but my voice leaked my frustration.

"Like what? They were threatening me!" He said lightly; as if I accused him of eating the last pop-tart. Jasper and Edward just stifled a laugh at my lack of effect on their satisfied brother. I just shook my head and decided to go back and check on Bella. My anger was manageable, but my control was not as perfect as it could be.

"Jazz, you got him?" I said ignoring the smile that spread along Emmett's proud mouth.

"Sure, you should check on Bella, her nerves are shot to hell." Jasper said in a low tone and then shot Edward a guilty look. No matter how conscious they were of Bella and Edward's relationship I was still the one that each of them turned to if Bella was upset, which of course got on Edward's last nerve.

Edward just sat on the ground staring at the window into the living room as Esme and Alice looked at Emmett's unrepentant expression disapprovingly. I couldn't think of anything to say to my family at the moment.

I shook my head and walked at human speed back into the house and towards the nervous energy. The living room had calmed down significantly; it even looked as if Bella made them set the furniture back to rights. Not wanting to talk in front of the coven I hugged Bella.

On the outside she seemed confident and calm, but the second I touched her I could feel all the fear and anger that was swirling around inside her.

Are you okay?

~ Woo- Sah….

I would say deep breath, but that doesn't work so well anymore.

"They've agreed to leave." She announced in her newly discovered authoritative voice. "I am going to escort them to the property line."

"I'll come with you." I said and Roderick motioned for the injured members of his coven to follow him to the front door. We did not exchange any pleasantries; they followed us and disappeared into the woods. Once they were miles away my mood lightened significantly, but Bella's mood shifted for the worse. She spun on her heel and ran at full speed towards the house.

"Emmett!" She yelled and ran straight for him; I grabbed Bella's waist and stopped her from slamming into Emmett's body. In life Bella was one of the calmest people I knew, even now with the streamline features and sharp teeth I couldn't see the lion, and I just saw the tiny kitten.

"Calm down, kitten."

"Let me go!" She cried, but I knew she wouldn't fight me. "Emmett!" She yelled as I threw her over my shoulder. This was one of the few times her anger had gotten out of control and I couldn't help but laugh as I watched Edward's usually cool calm and collected demeanor change as I threw Bella over my shoulder while she threw a tantrum.

"Edward, I told you, you need to learn how to control your woman." I was laughing as she struggled to break free of my iron hold on her. I began walking towards the backyard and Edward followed us.

"Put her down Tristan." He said in a calm manner.

"Yes Tristan, put me the hell down!" Bella mimicked in a _less_ than calm manner.

"Calm down first _princess_." I said over my shoulder and turned to Edward, "Um, Edward I suggest you hide your brother. Bella is a little, irrational, at the moment and she may actually hurt him for what he did in there."

"Emmett was justified, they are in our territory."

"Yes, but you forget that you two killed his brother."

"When we ran across him in the woods he was thinking about killing Bella; to impress his girlfriend Victoria. You remember Victoria don't you?" He said like a petulant child.

"Okay, but let's pretend that those guys killed Jasper after he went after their human. What would you do?" I waited, but no smart retort came from Edward. Bella stopped kicking and wiggling, "Are you going to behave kiddo?" I called over my shoulder.

"Yes, please set me down." She said in her silky vampire voice.

I set her down and took her cheeks in my hands to see if she intended to behave.

"I wasn't going to hurt Emmett. I might have smacked his arm and scolded him, but not hurt him." She said sounding like a little girl.

"I know kid, but your temper got away from you and I wasn't sure if you might regret smacking him, he is a bit of a marshmallow comparatively." I brushed her hair from her face as I released her. She gave me a forced smile that went nowhere near her eyes.

"Thanks." She mumbled and straightened her clothes. Edward was still fuming a few feet from us.

"Why did you get so angry?" He snapped as he asked the question.

"I don't see the point of violence when we can talk our way out of it. They aren't human, but that doesn't mean it wouldn't be murder." Bella said this like she was lecturing a child. She was staring in the direction of the house and searching for Emmett.

"It would be self-defense." Edward said between gritted teeth.

"No, it would be unfair and wrong. They are so much younger than you guys and they don't have nearly as much control. You could have helped your brothers restrain them."

"Yes, well now that you have so graciously let them go, what will keep them from coming back?"

"They won't be back. I'll tell Marcus that they can't have Emmett." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What makes you think he will listen? He just wants to get you to Volterra."

"You think we don't already know that?" I snapped, I had just calmed her down and he was going to derail her again.

"Back down Tristan. I am talking to Bella." His words were harmless enough, but his body language was issuing a challenge. He didn't fully understand me, the fighting experience I had coupled with the things I knew about him would even this brawl out tremendously. I shook my head in an attempt to keep my fist from flying at his perfect face.

"Man, I really wouldn't step to me like that. I might take it as a threat and I am not sure I can control my temper." I said moving closer infinitesimally. Edward's eyes should have been a blaze, his intensity and anger was flowing from them in waves and Bella was beginning to get anxious.

"I will go to Volterra if it will stop Emmett from being judged because of something he did for me." Bella was trying to get the conversation back on track, but I am not one to back down from a fight; ever. It seems that Edward was just as stubborn.

Bella moved quickly between us and took Edward's face in her delicate hands. She lifted up on her tip toes and kissed him. After the initial shock he returned the kiss and she pulled away.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper, I just hate to think of you fighting. Especially ones so young, it would have been tragic." She said all this in a soothing, almost mothering voice. It was the same smooth cadence she used on me when I was being unreasonable. Most importantly she was ignoring the tension between Edward and me. That is how she handled it, never showing preference to either side. She would just stay neutral and impartial as possible. It drove me crazy and I am sure it hurt Edward's feelings, but that was Bella. Infuriatingly fair to the core.

Over the next few months we had a lot of visitors like Roderick. Each of them carrying a letter from Marcus and drawing more and more attention to us. Not everyone who came to visit was as discrete in their hunting activities and Bella and I were devising a plan to get to Italy without the Cullen entourage in tow.

Carlisle and the rest of the family, kind of put the two of us on lock down. They voted and it was unanimous (well, besides me and Bella) that we stay away from Volterra. We only had a couple more years before we relocated and they decided if any more guests came we would just move again. Disappear without a trace.

Edward was the most adamant about the whole situation which did not improve our relationship at all. After the initial Roderick visit he was more territorial about Bella and he treated me as if I were a bad influence. Which I found ridiculous, no one could influence Bella to do anything she didn't want to do. Of course most of the world was oblivious to this tension because in any public situation Edward was the picture of patience and Mr. Manners. I of course saw the intentions behind every question and change of inflection or tone. You would think that with that knowledge I would have been able to anticipate what happened next…

**

* * *

(A/N: i have kind of lost steam writing this story. I will continue to submit chapters, but not on a weekly basis. Sorry for the delay**... **)**


	8. The Pledge

**(Twilight theme by Stephanie Meyer)**

**

* * *

EPOV**

"Carlisle, have you spoken to Tristan lately?"

"I talk to him every day you know that. What in particular were you curious about?"

"Do you think he is planning to skip town?"

"No, we have our schedules for the next few weeks planned out in great detail, why?"

"Well, he has been especially unreadable lately and they don't even bother talking out loud anymore."

"I have noticed, but I think that Bella is keeping you from reading his mind for your sanity not his. I thought you preferred not hearing us."

"I do prefer silence as I am sure you all do, but it seems as though she has been going out of her way to do so lately. I can't remember the last time I heard anything from him. He is not the most trustworthy person."

"I beg to disagree Edward. He tries very hard to be a part of this family, he sometimes uses methods that are not very forthcoming, but ultimately it is for our good."

"I don't see how his never ending quest for attention is ultimately in our best interest Carlisle."

"I don't see how his loneliness is for our best interest either Edward."

"I suppose you are right, but he is making a spectacle of himself at school. I think he is a few posters away from being class president."

"I agree that it is not how we are used to doing things, but he is only bringing attention to himself and the rest of you are flying under the radar. Let's try it his way for a while and if it doesn't work at least he will understand why we insist on our rules. He is younger, but we can't treat him like a child."

"I think there would be great benefit in treating him like a child…" I said as I walked out of the study. I followed Bella's scent into the living room and found them reading a book. They were sprawled out on the couch and Bella was resting against him. Their legs were cris-crossed on top of each other's and each of them held a side of the book. I knew that it was completely innocent, but I could not help but feel that jealousy that had become such a dominant emotion lately rear its ugly head. I stopped just behind the couch.

Ahem… I cleared my throat loudly. They tilted their heads back to peer up at me then returned to their reading.

"Hey babe, you wanna join?" Bella said as they turned the page.

"Seems a little crowded…" I said.

"Don't be ridiculous, you could just sit with me." She patted the couch next to her and Tristan moved his legs so they hung off the couch and his feet were on the ground. I took a seat next to her and swung her legs onto my lap so she wouldn't have to shift.

"What are you reading?" I asked unable to see the title without the dust cover on the book.

"Houdini's biography." She said without looking up.

"I didn't know you were interested in stage magic."

"I'm not, but he was interesting and I don't know anything about him, well, in a hundred fifty pages I will know a bit more." She said her eyes quickly scanning the page as Tristan waited for her to catch up.

"You good?" He said and without responding out loud the page turned again. I was content to sit with Bella, so the next hour while they finished their book went by quickly.

**BPOV**

**([~] Bella [-] Tristan)**

~ Okay well I doubt they will let you and I go for a hunting trip on our own. At least Edward won't.

You can't just ask for some time away?

~ I don't want time away from him; even though I can't blush anymore he will still know that I am lying.

I don't want you to lie; I just don't want to risk another messenger coming here. It was dumb luck that we intercepted the last two without them finding out.

~ I understand the whole old world mentality from Marcus, but no phone? Really? This could have been ended long ago if we could have just called him.

Or when we failed to show up for the St. Marcus festival.

~ I think maybe we should try things the Cullen way before we start planning on ways to get away. We aren't kids living with Renee and Uncle Roger anymore.

True, but that hasn't stopped them from treating us like children.

Ahem…

Edward's intentional noise broke us out of our conversation. We were on the couch relaxing and trying to glean some tips on deception from Houdini's biography. We tilted our heads back to look into Edward's eyes. His face had that irrational jealousy on it again.

~Let's make some space ok?

Of course, just try and keep your expressions blank. I really don't want to fight with your beau tonight.

~ I will just concentrate on the book.

Edward sat with us and Tristan and I kept our conversation going.

I think we should send a letter to Volterra and just end this.

~ They have Alice watching Volterra, if Marcus makes a decision based upon our letter they will find out. I don't think it is such a great idea to do anything behind their backs. I feel guilty enough as it is talking about this behind Edward's.

"I didn't know you were interested in stage magic." Edward said and the smile he had on his face just made me feel like dirt. It was the smile he used when he thought he learned something new about me. I loved the fact that even after a couple years of knowing each other he was still excited to discover something new. I know how hard it is for him to share my time with Tristan and it doesn't help that Tristan knows all the little things about me that Edward is excited to learn. He doesn't understand that he is the one who knows me better than anyone else. Tristan is my best friend, but Edward is my husband. There is a part of me that only he has seen...

Hiding things from him wouldn't help him to understand that fact though. I was getting lost in my head partly due to the fact that I was trying to drown myself in guilt when Tristan came to my rescue as always.

"You good?" He said out loud then in our way said,

Bella, sorry; I don't think things through all the time. I will stop scheming, we will just keep intercepting the visitors until we finally move and get lost.

~ Thanks Tristan. I know you are just trying to resolve this… I just… just…

I know Izzy. It's cool. Let's just finish up the book, this guy was a little on the interesting side.

~ Kay.

**TPOV**

The last few months have been so quiet that my A.D.D. has kicked itself into overdrive. I gave up all my extracurricular activities in an attempt at making Bella's conscience rest easy. Carlisle's experimenting finally reached a plateau and I had so much more free time that I may have been letting my control slip lately. I like to think of this time in my afterlife as the terrible two's. I am two vampire years old now and that means, more inherent control and more intentional misbehavior. I prefer the word fun, but my family doesn't exactly see things my way all the time. Today is one of those particularly boring school days. My vampire hearing is focusing on the ticking second hand, and even though I know it is not moving slower than a second per tick, I feel like it is. Each tick is sounding off louder than the previous one and the inane chatter all around me is driving me crazy. On my left I hear Betty and Veronica fighting over Archie while to my right I have Jug head and Moose staring at the board with a puddle of drool forming under them. It is just too much today.

In a motion, maybe a little bit too fast I raised my hand high into the air.

"Yes, Mr. Swan do you have the answer?" He raised his eyebrow at me expecting one of my patented smart ass remarks, but I decided to play nice since I was asking for a favor.

"Yes, the answer is Darwinism… may I have the lavatory pass?"

"Very good! … and yes, it is on the hook."

I glance to the oversized pencil with 'LAVATORY' in big bold letters sprawled on the side. I grab my backpack without the teacher noticing and leave without the giant writing utensil to hinder my escape. I sent out some mental feelers to find my best friend and was led to her English class on the other side of campus. This class was on the second story of the small school, but one of the perks of being undead were the coordination improvements. I scaled a tree that looked over the building and as I climbed I noticed that this tree was not empty. A flash of vampire white flew towards me and I jumped out of the tree landing soundlessly onto my feet ground level.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Edward, what a delight it is running into you here. What were you doing in a tree? Very odd place to be don't you think?"

"If you are bored, cut class. I really don't care, but please stop trying to drag Bella down with you."

" Drag Bella down with me? Wow, you sound like Phil you know that? He didn't understand my friendship with Bella either. He used to assume things like you are doing right now."

"I am not assuming anything Tristan. I know that you were on your way up that tree to flag down Bella and make her miss class."

"So you came to stop me before she got a chance to choose to come with me or not?"

"She wouldn't have gone with you."

I am not sure what got into me, maybe it was the annoyance I felt knowing that I was stuck here against my will, but I decided to drop the super respectful tone I used when I spoke to Edward.

" You think Bella enjoys your overly possessive shit all the time? She does like to have a good time once in a while. Get over yourself."

It was like I could see a fire light behind his eyes and he snapped.

"Why can't you just give her one damn day to herself?"

"A day to **herself, **or to **yourself**? You have seen my relationship with Izzy; I am not trying to take your _**wife**_ from you." I spat the word wife as if it were a disgusting taste in my mouth. Bella used to have the same reaction to the word before she met him. She and Renee had this unspoken deal about her waiting till she was thirty to get married and Bella thought thirty may even be too soon. Now she was here in her early twenties or early twos married and locked down for eternity with no fun.

"You think I am threatened by you? She chose me, I have nothing to worry about. I am talking about your constant need to compete with me for her attention."

"Well, if this-" I made a motion between the two of us, "is a competition as you say, then the main reason you are upset must be that you are losing."

It was with those words that the fire behind his eyes made their way to the surface and I felt his stone fist against my equally solid jaw. While growing up school yard fights were a weekly occurrence, so it felt like a reflex when I made contact with his jaw half a second later. Each blow was louder than the last and I was vaguely aware of how many humans were in the area. At this point I did not care I just wanted to get this over with. Edward and I had been tip toeing around each other ever since they returned from their honeymoon. I had Edward on the ground and was about to wail away on his face when I was suddenly pulled off him by huge arms, which had to belong to Emmett. I saw a white flash take my place on top of Edward and when I was able to focus I saw Jasper trying to calm him down. I composed myself and shook free of Emmett's steel grasp. Emmett and I had bonded in the months I spent with them while Bella was on her honeymoon. He knew when I was in control as we would frequently wrestle while my newborn strength was still able to overpower him easily. Edward quickly stood up and I could tell he was only in control because the humans were about to come out for a passing period. As it was they knew something had just gone down and the whispers started. They heard the fight and the way we were standing when they exited the classrooms confirmed it.

"**I heard that Isabella's brother doesn't approve of her boyfriend. That's why they were fighting behind the gym…"**

"I heard that Tristan and Isabella are together… you know…together and Edward found out."

"Eww, that's gross! Aren't they all like brothers and sisters?"

"I don't think by blood, I mean, they are always touching and c'mon no one gets along with their sibling like that."

"**I heard Tristan caught Edward and his sister behind they gym and kicked his ass…"**

"**No way!"**

"**I saw it dude! It was crazy yeah they were full on making out and Tristan attacked Edward …"**

Each rumor grew more and more ridiculous. I found myself laughing as I heard some of the more absurd ones. I even felt a little smug when I heard that the majority thought I was winning when the fight was broken up. The one thing all the rumors had in common was the tension between me and Edward because of Bella. It's true, there is always a little bit of truth in each rumor.

The gossip took over the student body quickly and the attention on my family became too risky and we had to pack up and leave town. The family was annoyed, but Carlisle reassured me that they would rather leave due to rumors than because one of us mistook a student for a snack.

I hated when they used food analogies. I would always picture humans as walking talking Jell-O cups or other snack food. It was kind of disturbing and a little disgusting. All my favorite foods now made me wrinkle my nose in distaste. I used to love to eat, but now sitting in a cafeteria just made me want to gag. On the flipside the appearance of a deer or mountain lion made me salivate. Man, this new life was messed up.

Bella refused to talk about the fight after it happened. She would just shut down and I could feel her annoyance when we tried to get her on our side. Edward thought she would yell and scream at me and truthfully I expected the same towards him. Instead she just ignored it and avoided us. After three days of the silent treatment I borrowed Emmett's jeep and found Edward. I drove to a field where he liked to think and stopped inches away from him.

"Get in." I said.

"Go away Tristan."

"You have two choices Eddy. One you could get in the damn car and we go settle this or option number two you can wait it out and see how long it takes for her to forgive you."

He knew I was right, but I knew he wasn't happy to be anywhere near me at the moment.

"Stop trying to nickname me it is annoying." That is all he said as he grudgingly got into the jeep. We drove for a few hours finally arriving at Yosemite national park. I drove us deep into a rarely used camp ground. I started a fire and scattered a few props to make it look as if we would actually be sleeping here. This whole trip had been silent and tension filled. I sat next to the fire and cleared my throat to get his attention. He didn't make eye contact with me, but he began after a moment. "I should not have hit you, but you were baiting me."

"Yes, I was baiting you, but I do that to everyone."

"Well, you and I are not just anybody. We are involved in a unique situation and your immature provocation is not appropriate."

"Unique situation…" I repeated his description of the tense relationship we shared, "I don't understand why you put up this wall instead of trying to get along with me."

"I think you misunderstand my actions. I am trying to set boundaries between you and me."

"Why would you feel the need to do that?" I said trying to limit the sarcastic tone, but failing miserably.

"I need to have some time with Bella without you around; you don't seem to understand that."

"Please! I gave you a whole two months free of any communication with her. She would call or text me every day! Did you know that? I never called or wrote her back out of respect for your alone time. Do you know how hard that was for me?"

"Yes, I do. I appreciated the effort you showed, it was what happened when we returned that became the problem."

"What the Fu-…Ahem, what did I do that was so wrong?" I caught myself before I flew off the handle. I need to keep the conversation civil or this is going to go nowhere.

"You've kept her all to yourself. The two of you float alongside the rest of us."

"The only person who gets real alone time with her, Edward, is you."

"I am her husband! Of course I should have alone time with her!" He threw his arms in the air and began to pace on the other side of the campfire. I saw the frustration in his eyes, but I was equally frustrated. I liked Edward because I knew he made Bella happy and he was a good person, but he was very controlling and he needed to learn how to let go.

"I know, but I have a reason to be this way…"

"Stay out of my head!"

"Sorry…" He looked at me apologetically but continued anyway, "Bella and I are mates, in our world that means she is the most important person to me. I should be the same to her, but that is not true, you and I both know it."

"You are wrong." I said quiet as a whisper, but of course he had no trouble hearing me. "We don't see each other as separate. She is part of me and I am part of her. You are the most important person in her world, trust me Edward. I would never knowingly come between that."

"You are affecting our relationship whether you know it or not. You are keeping her separate from the family."

"We barely spend any time alone together; we always have one of your designated chaperones. You think I don't see what you are doing Edward? You are too paranoid."

"It's true that you do not spend a lot of alone time together, but you think that the rest of us feel included while you two are having your silent conversations alone on the other side of the room?" He was ignoring my paranoid comment.

"Hey, we ignore your constant eavesdropping, give us a break."

"I don't flaunt it."

"Why don't you just tell me what you want?"

"I want you to leave…"

"But…"

"… but since she will never forgive me for asking for that, I guess we need to set ground rules."

"Finally, we are getting somewhere Eddy."

"No nicknames."

"Fine, let's be serious…"

"Pick something you and Bella can do just the two of you and the rest of the time no silent conversations or separating from the group."

"If I agree to this, you will lighten up?"

"As much as I know I will regret this, yes."

"Great, hope you enjoy hunting solo, Eddy."

"That's what you are choosing?"

"I should run it by her first, but something tells me that she won't object."

He had this look that said he was victorious, but I don't think he understood that hunting could take days depending on where you went for your meal. We were always itching to travel lately; this would give us the freedom to do so. The fact that we went to talk it out would also win me points in her eyes.

"I heard some grouchy bears over that way. I'll see you later Edward." I made sure to emphasize his full un-nicked name.

He just rolled his eyes, but managed to look amused by me.

Once I was far enough away I thought in exaltation our next hunting trip will include a quick stop over in Volterra…

**

* * *

(Hello faithful readers! I am so sorry that I am not updating. As I mentioned in my previous a/n I have a few chapters written out for Re-education through labor. Unfortunately I was the victim of senseless theft and my all important flash drive that holds all my stories was among the items taken. So as I am sure you all can imagine I am a little annoyed at having to start over without my rough drafts and notes. Thanks for patience and if there is a silver lining from this negative experience it is the fact that I have had many ideas for new stories. Including my first AH FF. When I am in a better mood I will post a snippet from this story in my profile. Thank you again for your patience and I will do my best to update soon!)**


End file.
